


Sanctuary

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Cat/Human Hybrids, Hybrids, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Master/Pet, Past Abuse, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin never truly had any place he could unbury his vulnerabilities until he made a home in Kyungsoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kyungsoo hadn't really ever considered living with someone else. He had always been content with his simple apartment and being alone. It worked better that way most of the time considering the few friends he did have, it was more of a love-hate relationship ending with Kyungsoo threatening to hurt them if they dirtied his kitchen anymore. But there were times he did get  lonely . It came as a suggestion  as his friend Baekhyun had mentioned something about Kyungsoo getting a  pet . It had worked well with him adopting a large hybrid named Chanyeol, so it would certainly work well with Kyungsoo.

 

NOTE:  Any and  all recommendations offered by the elusive Byun Baekhyun ought to be taken with caution.

 

He wasn't sure  why he was taking Baekhyun's advice but when he opened the shop door to the pet store he was half tempted to run back home. Kyungsoo didn't have patience for his friends. What made him think he would be caring and understanding enough for a pet? More than a pet? (Could hybrids even be considered pets?) He nervously glanced around, not sure how to go about doing this.

 

He licked his lips and spotted a swarm of hybrids with whom Kyungsoo assumed was a caretaker. He didn't know what he expected since he knew Chanyeol hadn't been the cuddly small sized breed. But it was certainly more reason to be nervous when they all looked a  whole lot taller than him.

 

\---

 

Jongin didn't  like humans.

 

Or rather he simply really didn't feel all too comfortable around them. Now it wasn't as if his feelings towards them were unreasonable. In fact, Jongin had every right to feel that way. As every owner he had ever had, had been horrible,  down right abusive, and if not physically then certainly mentally and emotionally.  Jongin couldn't count the number of the times he had been thrown out and heartlessly returned as if he was nothing more than a  product . And he figured that to humans, he was simply a product, a  toy that they could play with a little and then throw away as soon as they got bored with it. And so like a toy, Jongin had learned after a while to simply hide his emotion. Because if he didn't  feel anything, then no one could  hurt him, and eventually they would give up on trying.

 

Which was why, Jongin always went out of his way to avoid adoption now, finding that it was no use being adopted because he was always returned. And considering the fact that he wasn't nearly as hyper or outgoing as the other cat or dog hybrids in the pet store, it really wasn't hard for him to be overlooked. Whenever someone entered, instead of being pumped up like the others, he would just sit quietly on the couch in the corner, golden ears folded against his dark brown hair, deep brown eyes either closed or focused on whatever he decided to indulge in that day, and his long tail whipping slowly behind him. Jongin knew how to blend in with the background, how to avoid being acknowledged, and he was more than content with the way his life was. Because even though the caretakers always tried to tell him to be a little more outgoing so he would be adopted, Jongin always ignored their advice, finding that he was just  find the way he was.

 

The bell above the door rang, and Jongin didn't even have to glance up to know that it was a customer, the foreign scent and the sound of the hybrids bouncing about telling him all that he needed to know. He only buried himself even more into his seat, gaze locked on the book pages in front of his face, paying no mind. Though in the back of his mind he could only wonder who would be adopted today, as he liked to make mental bets on who it would be, and usually he got it right. After all, just two days ago, one of the dog hybrids Key had gotten adopted and he had been predicting that for a good while because Key was an expensive,  pure bred poodle hybrid, that most people fawned over before seeing his price and shying away. Judging from the person, who Jongin had just glanced at, he was sure the stranger would go for one of the small adorable cat hybrids.

 

 

Apparently the caretaker thought so too, as Jongin heard the girl approaching him, and automatically he knew she most likely had that overly wide smile on her face. Sulli always seemed to walk around grinning, even at Jongin who never smiled back. "Hi! How may I help you? If you're here to adopt, then you've come at the perfect time, they've just been fed so they are all pretty happy right now! You can look around of course!" It was a mouthful, but Jongin knew that the girl was most likely proud of herself because he could remember how she would practice her greeting quietly to herself during her break.

 

 

Jongin noted the human looked both awkward and out of place. The hybrids were going to have a field day with him.

 

\---

 

Kyungsoo didn't have any worries about his capability for caring for one. He was the caretaker of his friends. He made sure everyone was healthy and alright. It was more the possibility that he would either make the hybrid unhappy or they wouldn't like him. As he nervously looked around, he realized there were  many to choose from. From a hyper puppy or a  coy cat. The idea that maybe he was getting himself into trouble rang in his mind like a warning bell for the introverted man. Would he be okay if a cat kneaded their claws into his pillows or a puppy knocked over things in excitement? In the end, the only thing that kept him from running from the store was the fact he was  lonely . And surely, someone in the pet store would want to be adopted by a short grumpy human.

 

It was a little overwhelming the amount of hybrids that outright approached him. But he stayed glued in his spot trying to come up with coherent responses to their polite but eager questions. It was when the caretaker saved him that he sighed in relief not caring if her greeting seemed well versed or her smile  too bright. She probably just enjoyed what she did. He nodded slowly as he swallowed. He immediately went away from the dog hybrids. They were too rowdy for his liking. He had come in mind for a cat hybrid. Cats were independent but needed care and affection. That seemed like the best bet for someone like Kyungsoo. He spotted a group of felines and they all seemed eager to speak to him but it was a little odd for him. He figured he should have dragged one of his friends along that could match their  hyperness . At least it wouldn't be so painfully awkward then. However as he scanned the store, unsure where to start, his eyes fell on a cat in the corner sitting. It was a odd thing to see because everything around him seemed to be full of life and energy but the lone cat sat quietly reading. It was a strange sight but it somehow calmed his nerves a little. He chewed his lip, trying to think of something not completely dumb to say if he approached the other. He managed to move his feet, bringing himself over to the couch in the corner and took a seat by the other. His hands folded neatly his lap as he turned towards the other who seemed to be focusing very well on the book. 

 

"What are you reading?" He asked, not sure how most people made the others like them or saw if they were a good fit.

  
  
  
 

" What are you reading ?"

 

Jongin was 92% sure that there was no way that the stranger was talking to him. Even if he was the only hybrid who bothered to spend his time reading. And even if he was pretty sure that he had smelled the male coming towards him but simply refused to believe that he was actually approaching  him . 

 

Because  no one ever approached Jongin and even if they did as soon as they noticed his lonesome nature and blatant refusal to be as sweet hearted and playful as the other cat hybrids they were usually put off immediately. 

 

 

Jongin wasn't completely oblivious to his looks, and he was used to people approaching him and even adopting him completely because of his looks. It was because of that that Jongin always tried his best to keep his face hidden, finding that if people couldn't see him fully then they wouldn't be interested in him. But obviously his tactics hadn't worked all the way, since the male seemed to be interested in him regardless. And remembering Sulli's words of being polite, Jongin knew it would do him no good to simply walk away because he could remember the the last time he had been rude and how disappointed she had been. Considering the fact that her silent treatment was quite uncomfortable, Jongin didn't want to go through that again.

 

So he lowered his book, making a note of the page he was on before looking towards the other, his sharp eyes staring into the male's wide ones, making out how genuinely curious he looked, and how harmless he seemed.  Jongin tilted his head, glancing back to the book briefly. 

 

"Memoirs of a Geisha. Sulli, the girl who greeted you, recommended it." He explained, settling the book in his lap. "It's alright so far.. It's kind of like a biography of her life I suppose." He stopped it at that, and if it wasn't for how he glanced up and saw Sulli giving him a look that screamed, ' please, for the love of god,  try to be nice ' he would have continued reading. But for some reason Sulli always had this 'grand' idea of getting  Jongin put in a loving home no matter how much he told her it wouldn't happen. But still he decided to at least indulge her little fantasies. "Reading is really the only thing I do.." He breathed out quietly, shrugging his shoulders lightly. He buried himself more into the couch, running a hand through his dark brown locks, smoothing them out. It was really all he did, read, sleep and eat. Because out of everything to do in the shop those were the best in his opinion. While most others would play around with toys and each other, he would simply sit back and watch finding that it was much more fun in his opinion. He preferred the calmer activities.

  
  
  
 

It was really impossible to ignore the caretaker who seemed to be mentally sending the hybrid some type of message. Kyungsoo wondered what she was trying to get across because the hybrid had glanced at her and seemed to be contemplating. Kyungsoo wondered if the other was shy. Maybe nervous too? But he seemed so calm, so Kyungsoo crossed that idea out quickly. It was much better when the book wasn't covering his face. 

 

His skin was a pretty  gold color-- one Kyungsoo hardly saw the moonwashed faces of Seoul. He smiled slightly because he saw something like himself in the other and it was relieving. Maybe slightly aloof, solitary, and content with being alone. But, a companionless life seemed so  depressing . 

 

"Well, nothing is wrong with reading." He said, "But I bet that can get boring after so while." He enjoyed reading but hadn't picked up a good in  book in a long time. Kyungsoo takes one glance back at the louder hybrids bursting with life and then back at the quiet one who Kyungsoo was more interested in. He decides in that moment the other in front of him is much better fit for him. The aura was calming around  him. 

 

" Say ," He pauses wondering how to word this, "Do they ever you let you all out for a few days maybe? To see if you and a potential owner are a good fit?" He asks. "I'd like that if you would want to. I want to adopt but I don't think anyone else would be a good fit you know? I'm nice. Though sometimes my friends call me a spawn. I can cook well. I won't be too pestering. I work from home so you'd never be lonely." He said as if Kyungsoo was trying to sell himself. Because he wouldn't really want to force the other to come with him.

 

As much as Jongin quite hated to admit it, reading could get quite boring after a while. Mostly because Jongin was a fast reader, and Jongin had read so many different books of so many genres that he could easily predict what would happen next. But since the hybrid had nothing else better to do, he would continue to read, finding that it at least made him content. However, he couldn't help but feel a little impressed and surprised that the other seemed to be so easily understanding him. And Jongin felt his walls lower just a bit, his hazel eyes boring holes into the male's brown ones. 

 

"It does get boring." He bluntly stated, shrugging his shoulder. "But I'm used to it. It's better than anything else I've done in shops and shelters." He sighed under his breath, not failing to notice the way the human glanced towards the other hybrids before looking to him once again.  Jongin partly expected him to leave, in search of another hybrid that was more upbeat. It certainly wouldn't be the first time that had happened to him, and Jongin really wouldn't complain. But what happened next nearly sent the cat boy into a coma.

 

 

Someone, was actually  genuinely interested in buying him.

 

It had been a good while since anyone had lasted long enough in a conversation with him to even mention buying him. Because usually Jongin could drive them away before then, but obviously this male wasn't put off by Jongin's loner type nature. His eyebrows furrowed, and he tilted his head. "They do-" Before Jongin could finish talking, Sulli had popped up out of nowhere, her eyes wider than saucers as she looked as if she too was in shock. 

 

"We have a free trial that lasts one night and two days, before you have to decide whether or not you wish to purchase the pet. It used to be longer, but we found that sometimes people try to do unruly things with the hybrids if the free trials last too long." She informed, and Jongin's gaze darkened a bit as he dropped it to his lap, staring at the book cover. 

 

He was partially expecting her to hand him over to this stranger without a second thought with how eager she sounded as she completely explained the regulations of the free trial to the human. And it was only as she spoke directly to him that the hybrid snapped out of his daze.

 

"Do you  want to go with him Jongin?"

 

With her question, Jongin felt his eyes widen, quite surprised that he was getting something of a  choice, because every other time caretakers just handed him over without caring about how he felt. 

 

But as he looked up, seeing the look of sheer hope in her eyes, he knew what she expected him to say. He glanced back to the stranger, biting down on his lower lip, his white tail wagging slowly behind his figure. " I'll .. I'll go." He spoke slowly, nodding his head. It, of course, would feel weird to be with someone else for so long. But he knew if he didn't he would have to endure Sulli's silent treatment, and he was quite interested in the other, though he wouldn't admit it.

 

Kyungsoo wasn't used to feeling uneasy. Usually it was the other way around and he made people uneasy or uncomfortable. He blamed his never blinking eyes.  But he felt himself grow nervous when Sulli came near. He knew she probably cared for Jongin. He wasn't a bad person but he felt as though you could never be  too careful with strangers. He nodded slowly at what she had to say, her answering majority of his questions. He was partially relieved that the trail wasn't too long. If it had been and Jongin decided he didn't like him-- he didn't want to prolong the other's discomfort. But Kyungsoo secretly hoped the other would come to enjoy him. Life was lonely and he doubted any of the other hybrids would work for him now that he had met Jongin.

 

His eyes peered over at Jongin at Sulli's question to him. He looked unexpectedly wondering if the other wanted to. Kyungsoo couldn't help but smile when the other agreed and he mentally cheered. He would have to go shopping for the other but that would be a small hassle in the end if he had a hybrid of his own. It was a matter of convincing the other to like him and his home.

 

He grinned, too happy. "Well, while I fill out any paperwork needed do you want to get any of your personal items?" He imagined he would have some books at least. He would make a note to ask Jongin food and items he liked so he could get them. He turned to Sulli and she lead him off to fill out the necessary paperwork and contact information. He was quick to ask a little bit about Jongin. "What is he like? What does he like? What doesn't he like? Anything I should be aware of?"

 

Nodding his head as he was to go get some personal items, Jongin stood and made his way to the back area of the shop, leaving the other with Sulli who couldn't wipe the smile from her face. The girl led Kyungsoo to the front counter to get everything filled out, and slid him the proper paperwork. She laughed lightly as he began to ask questions about the cat hybrid but found it quite sweet. 

 

"He's quiet. There will be times you won't even know he is there,  trust me. And he is quite the observer. He's also a fast learner, so if you can't cook for him all the time or need help cleaning, teach him and he will do it for himself immediately. He sleeps quite a bit, but it's not healthy for him to sleep all the time so make sure you wake him up if it has been too long." She briefly explained, figuring that the rest, Kyungsoo could simply figure out on his own, because even she was locked out from the inner thoughts of Jongin.

 

As he filled out the paperwork she continued to answer his questions. "He likes sweets. But just like with sleep you should probably regulate how much he gets because if not he will just eat and  eat and  eat until he gets a stomach ache. He also likes warm food, not anything too cold because he has sensitive taste buds. He also likes the heat because he is an Oriental shorthair, and it's best that you at least let him go for walks because if not he'll become restless and can't sleep. As for his dislikes, he is quite hesitant when surrounded by a bunch of people, especially strangers, which is why it's surprising that he wasn't nervous with you. He doesn't like to be left alone for long periods of time, if he does he starts to freak out. Also, try to avoid letting him sleep alone. If you even need to just have him sleep on a mattress on the floor, just make sure he is in the same room as you."

 

"I think, you should probably know that he hasn't exactly had the best experience with humans so he tends to shy away from them. But don't let deter you from buying him! I know he isn't the most lively or outgoing cat, but he's still a good one. He doesn't mind being petted, and I've even caught him purring a few times when I've scratched his ears. He just has a fear of humans. But I'm sure with proper care he'll warm up to you. If you adopt him, I can give you this information on paper!" Sulli said, finishing up just as Jongin proceeded to come back out with a small bag on his shoulders and a few books in his hands. The girl only tilted her head, chuckling a bit. "Jongin, do you really need so many books?" She questioned, and the hybrid nodded without a second thought before turning his head towards the male, who he now realized was shorter. "Okay Kyungsoo, you're all good to go. See you soon Jongin!" Sulli announced, and Jongin sighed as he felt numerous pairs of eyes on them and he made a beeline for the door, pausing before looking back to Kyungsoo, his gaze locked on him. He couldn't exactly leave without him, as much as he wanted to avoid any of his fellow hybrids' questions.

 

Kyungsoo felt as though maybe he should take notes but figured he could mentally keep track of everything she said.  In the end Sulli only reaffirmed what he had thought: Jongin seemed like a perfect fit. He made a mental note to show him the basics of cooking and cleaning since Kyungsoo imagined he would be there most of the time to do it himself. He also imagined Jongin would fit in nicely. It made him relax a little. Kyungsoo found there was a hit of nervousness in his chest but it had eased considerably.

 

"Okay. Thank you. I will keep it all in mind when caring for him." Kyungsoo smiled knowing if he ran into unforeseeable issues she'd probably be the first one he asked. He turned when heard the other come from getting his things. Kyungsoo smiled a little offering to carry his books since he already had the bag as he hurried after him noticing how he obviously avoided the curious cats' questioning stares. He waves once to Sulli who he found more than helpful and then gestured for Jongin to follow him. Kyungsoo had a small car. It was nothing fancy but kept in good shape. He hummed a little opening the door for the other and hurrying to the other side to get in. It was Kyungsoo's habit to not drive in silence. He was tempted to turn on music as he started the car but figured the other must be nervous since he didn't have good experiences with humans. 

 

"Jongin," He began wondering how to form the proper sentences without making it awkward. "If I ever do something you don't like you can tell me. If you ever want anything  feel free to tell me. I've never lived with anyone else.  Never . So it's going to be new for the both of us." He says. 

 

Thankfully the drive isn't too long. Kyungsoo lives in a nice apartment that he keeps clean and organized. ( Until his friends visited. By friends he means Baekhyun.) He's probably easily being too eager as he tries to help Jongin with his things helping him to the door. "It's not much but it should be comfortable." He says with a tiny grin.

 

Finally feeling his speeding heart calm down when he was in the safety of Kyungsoo's car, Jongin bit harshly on his lower lip, staring down at his hands. It wasn't his first time being out of the shop, because Sulli did allow him to run errands every now and then with one or more of the other hybrids on a strict trail, but it was his first time being out of that shop with a human. It would be a lie if Jongin tried to say he wasn't afraid. How could he not be? Every instinct was telling him to hop out the car and run back inside to the safety of the shop, to avoid the danger that was bound to come. Because every encounter Jongin had ever had with an owner had been terrifying, and he wasn't exactly eager to relive it all. 

 

Of course, some owners had been better than others, but as a whole, Jongin hadn't had the best time around humans, and he couldn't help but tense up as the small male beside him addressed him. He slowly nodded his head, letting out a soft breath because Kyungsoo didn't seem bad at all. But then again, not all of his masters had started out being  hard core abusers, it was gradual. "I understand.. I'll let you know.." He said slowly, before turning his head to look out the window.

  
 

The rest of the drive was filled with silence, Jongin's thoughtful gaze focused on what all was passing by him outside, memorizing the path to Kyungsoo's house in the case of an emergency, so that if some time  over this short trial, if Kyungsoo started treating him horribly, he could run back to the shop. The drive wasn't half bad though and once they got out and made their way up to Kyungsoo's house, Jongin felt himself relaxing a little more. Though he couldn't help but be put off by the way Kyungsoo kept continuously offering to help him with the little things he had but Jongin only turned him down again and again, always loving to be independent. Instead he only gave a low, "Thank you though." And followed in behind Kyungsoo, his gaze immediately shooting from place to place inside the apartment, taking it all in. Kyungsoo was right, it wasn't exactly the biggest place Jongin had been in, but it still had this nice, warm feeling to it.

 

Taking off his converse before walking all the way in, Jongin's golden ears poked out of his brown hair, swiveling around as his gaze hopped from place to place. "I like it."  Jongin quietly stated, only taking small steps here and there as if afraid that something would hop out and bite him, but rather he just didn't want to make a mistake within the first 5 minutes of him being in there. Jongin's gaze shot back to Kyungsoo, as he finally gathered the courage to walk further in, reaching the extremely clean living room, and as soon as his gaze landed on the large couch he felt his tail standing tall with delight. Jongin had always been a fan of couches because it was the perfect thing to take his naps on. "Where do I put my things?" He questioned, tilting his head as he sat down on the couch and looked up to human.

 

His lips purse and he quietly wonders what he should do to make the other warm up to him. He figures it will be awkward at first since they don't know each other but he doesn't want Jongin to think he's like his previous owners. But Kyungsoo knew best that trust was something to be earned. He desperately wants to run to his phone and beg for Baekhyun to help him but he knows that if Jongin isn't comfortable around a lot of people his friends are the last people the hybrid is going to want to see. After all, Chanyeol is the size of three people and Baekhyun is as loud as three. He swallows. "Let me show you around." He says.

 

He takes him through the living room. It was simple and neat. Kyungsoo wasn't very good at buying himself luxuries and usually kept everything minimalist. It's comfortable but not overly lavish. "Under the TV stand is some video games. I'm not sure if you like them but you're welcome to see. I have a computer you're welcome to use in the corner." He says. He takes him to the kitchen. (The only part of the house which he spent more than enough money on.) If anything Kyungsoo likes kitchen appliances. "You can eat anything. I don't know if you know how to use a dishwasher but if not it's rather simple. Also I can show you to cook. If you tell me what you like to cook when I go shopping-- or maybe you'd like to come with me, we can get things you enjoy." He takes him down the hall to the bathroom. He digs out another toothbrush and puts it in the toothbrush cup. He showers him where he keeps the necessities. It's the bedrooms where he gets a little nervous.

 

He knows he was told the other didn't like to sleep alone but he doesn't want to make the other think  wrongly if he shows him his bedroom. He figures the safest bet is to just ask, hopefully to assure the other Kyungsoo isn't like that. "Well, I had planned for you to stay in the separate bedroom but Sulli said you do not like sleeping alone. You can sleep and keep your things in mine if you prefer-- no strings attached." He adds. "We could move the spare bed into that room-- or, you could share mine. I don't want to make you uncomfortable and I'm probably overthinking it all. I just.. really don't want to upset you by accident."

 

Following Kyungsoo closely as he gave him a complete tour of the house, Jongin made a mental note of everything he was being told, not wanting to offend the other in any way whatsoever. He made sure he knew what he was allowed to do, even though the other hadn't exactly named anything that he /couldn't/ do yet.  Jongin at least knew he was welcome to watch tv and play games, use the computer in the corner, eat whatever he wanted - which he was thankful for because Sulli was always nagging him about his unhealthy eating habits - and he was able to use the bathroom to his content. So far nothing seemed too bad, at least he didn't have a specific schedule to follow like he had had in so many of his old homes, his day being planned out to the very minute he would be allowed to pee. It was quite upsetting at times.

 

What really caught Jongin by surprise was the fact that Kyungsoo was willing to let him sleep in the same room as him, and the hybrid mentally thanked Sulli for saving Jongin from a sleepless night and the possibility of having to ask Kyungsoo if he could sleep in there.  Jongin hadn't been able to sleep by himself for years now, and ever since being in the shop, he didn't have to, because he was surrounded by at least two other hybrids while sleeping and that made him happy. And now, Kyungsoo was willing to share a room with him. The cat's ears rested flatly against his hair briefly as he was given the choice of sleeping in the same bed or using a separate one. Jongin was all too used to having other hybrids pressed up against his body while sleeping, and he didn't think he would be able to sleep very well in a separate bed. But at the same time, the human was being nice enough by letting him sleep in the same room as him, Jongin really didn't want to test his luck. "I'll just move the extra bed in, I don't want to a burden to you by sharing a bed." He quietly responded, figuring he would have to force himself through the night.

 

Ears raising once again, Jongin set his bag down in the corner along with his books, before turning to face the human. "You don't have to be afraid. I've been with worse owners. There isn't much you can do to upset me."  Jongin assured him shrugging lightly before looking around a bit, his tail instinctively wrapping around his table. "Is there anything I shouldn't do or touch?" Jongin hesitantly asked, not wanting to upset Kyungsoo on accident either, because he was all too aware of the fact that he had it good so far and he should enjoy this while he could. The hybrid sat himself on the bed, a low purr coming from his throat as he realized the entire bedroom smelled of Kyungsoo, strongly, which meant he rarely had anyone over, and if they did they weren't too overbearing, which made Jongin happy because if Kyungsoo had company he could hide out in the bedroom if they didn't come in. He raised his gaze to the other.

 

"Why.. do you want a pet? You seem normal, you're not like my previous owners. You seem perfectly capable of surviving without one. So why? And why would you want  me ?"

 

Jongin knew it was probably not right to ask, but he couldn't help himself. His voice was soft and low, melodic even, and he was genuinely interested in knowing.

 

"You're not a burden at  all." Kyungsoo says. He decides Jongin reminds him of himself before he had been forced to make friends. Maybe that's why his presence is refreshing. The aura around him was so calm Kyungsoo wondered how he had survived with the other more hyper hybrids. But he pins Jongin for the type to not want to be a bother, so he'll watch him at night to see if he's restless or not.

 

His lips unconsciously turn down in a slight frown. He wants to ask, to inquire of what the other owners he's had that treated him badly have done. But he doesn't. Because he doubts Jongin wants to retell the memory or probably feels not comfortable enough to share personal things yet. Kyungsoo feels the new desire to show Jongin he isn't that way. Despite Kyungsoo being very "scary" to the people he saw on a regular basis he doesn't think he's a mean person. He just shows his love through aggression but he doesn't think he can with Jongin. Anyway, Jongin doesn't make him feel the urge to even remotely act aggressive. Kyungsoo imagines Jongin makes him feel protective. "Well, you can do whatever you like. I just ask you tell me or leave me a note if you leave so I don't worry. Try to keep everything neat." He says. He isn't really picky. "Mistakes happen so I won't be angry if you break or make a mess anything by accident. If I think of something I dislike I will tell you. I want you to do the same." He says since he really cannot think of anything that would anger or upset him. 

 

Immediately making a mental note of the things that Kyungsoo had asked of him, Jongin nodded slowly. Remembering to write a note before he left would probably be the hardest thing to do, because he had a quite bad habit of simply disappearing at random, and going for a walk for just about hours and hours on end. It had led to Sulli - and other caretakers - scolding him many times for doing so, because it apparently worried them when he disappeared without a word. And after so long, they created this rule of a 'buddy system' which was basically made to keep tabs on him.  Jongin couldn't go anywhere without another hybrid by his side, and that had more or less solved his problem of leaving without a word.

 

 

Jongin made sure to remind himself to be extra careful so that he wouldn't break anything, because didn't want to push Kyungsoo because even though he said that he wouldn't be upset, there was a good chance that he still could become upset and Jongin just didn't want to risk it. He would much rather stay on the safe side and treat everything as if it was special porcelain - which Jongin knew from personal experience broke really easily, and it was safe to say that that had traumatized him into terrified of breaking anything else.

 

He's however thrown off by his question.  Why ? He chews his lip to carefully word his thoughts. Because in the end, he wants to look forward to coming home. Despite being able to survive on his own, it's terribly lonely. And Jongin seems to pull on his heartstrings. He wants to be able to show the other there are good people. To help him have a good and content life. Kyungsoo rubs his head a little too embarrassed by his own thoughts to dare say that out loud. 

 

"I've been pretty lonely lately." He says. "The people I know have families, jobs, too busy for me every time I just want to be by someone." He offers the other a smile. "I guess you could make surviving more bearable." He said, "I'm new to the idea but I think it's going to work out well."

 

Once the other started to answer his question, Jongin paid close attention. He could see it in Kyungsoo's eyes, he was telling the truth, about everything, and Jongin could understand his reason for wanting a pet. But certainly not his reason for specifically wanting him. Because surely one of the more hyper, loud kittens would serve better for the purpose of being good company. Not Jongin, the cat hybrid who liked to sleep, eat, and be antisocial. But he didn't want to question Kyungsoo's judgment, because so far he had it good here, and he wasn't going to ruin that.

 

"I'll try my best to make life better for you." Jongin said slowly, nodding his head. "If you adopt me.." He quickly added in, reminding himself that he wasn't even adopted yet. This was just a free trial, to see how everything would work out. And Jongin, oddly, found himself wanting to stay here, with Kyungsoo. And though he told himself that it was because of the peaceful atmosphere, he was simply refusing to look deeper in and see the truth. "Is there anything you wanted to do?" He asked quietly, raising an eyebrow. "We could take a nap." Jongin had suggested it because he wanted to take one, and he couldn't do it alone, so he was hoping Kyungsoo would give in to his request, his tail waving back and forth slowly as he kept his eyes on the other.

 

Kyungsoo had always been a sucker for such warm eyes. He never felt particularly inclined to be nice or overly sweet to someone. Because in the end, Kyungsoo either liked someone or didn't. So he was surprised he liked  Jongin this much already, he just sparked the unused feeling of wanting to spread affection. 

 

When everything left his lips he wondered if he had said the right thing. It seemed Jongin was inquisitive without being overly curious. Kyungsoo didn't blame him. With what was his apparent history with other owners Kyungsoo would have been asking many more questions and much more cautious than him. Normally Kyungsoo wasn't really a patient person but he knew he would have to be if he wanted to earn Jongin's trust. He offered the other a small smile at his request. "Sulli says you sleep too much. But a nap now wouldn't be too bad right? You're probably worn out." He said with a chuckle. He patted the bed, untucking the blankets. "Just lay here for now." He said as he sat more comfortably on the bed. He wasn't tired yet but knew he would be here soon. Anyway, while Jongin slept he could get some work done. "I will just be sitting here on my laptop. Is that okay?" He asked since the other didn't like sleeping alone.

 

He had already bent over the side of the bed to  grap his old and worn laptop he did most of his work on. Thankfully most of the time he could work from home so he'd mostly be there for Jongin through the weekend expect a couple of times when he had to leave. He was relieved for a while he wouldn't have to, so he could focus on making the other comfortable and relaxed.

 

Grimacing as Kyungsoo mentioned that Sulli said he slept too much, Jongin was desperately hoping that the other wouldn't take her words to heart too much. Because /yes/ he did sleep much more than the average cat, and if it wasn't for Sulli forcing him to stay awake he would probably only wake up for his meal and then go back to sleep. But rather, she only allowed him to take 3 45 minute naps throughout the day, and he was hoping that she had forgotten to tell Kyungsoo about her limit on the naps. And so once the other blatantly allowed him to take one, Jongin couldn't help but allow the corners of his lips to twitch up into a small smile.

 

Such a smile only grew when Kyungsoo said that he would stay in the room, however it did falter a bit as the other said that he would be on his laptop and sitting there. And while Jongin had nothing against the technology, he didn't exactly like the thought of being in such a vulnerable position. He was at his weakest when he was asleep, and the thought of someone - that he barely knew - being awake and beside him when he was in such a vulnerable state made him slightly uncomfortable. But nonetheless he was /tired/. And he wasn't about to force himself to stay up, so he only slowly nodded, tugging down the zipper of his jacket and taking it off, laying the garment on the end  on the bed frame. 

 

Climbing onto the mattress, Jongin let out a low sigh and allowed his body to fall onto its soft surface, fiddling with the pillow under his head. He let out a quiet groan, the bed being the softest thing he had felt in a long while, because though they had beds in the shop, it wasn't nearly as nice as this one. He released a low purr, body vibrating with content as his ears swiveled around on his head. "I like this bed." He mumbled more of to himself than anything, hoping that the other bed they would pull in would be just as comfortable, if not more so. He buried himself into the comforter, pulling it over and over his body as his eyes slowly started to flutter shut.

 

Kyungsoo knew at times he could be very bad at taking care of himself. He would get so immersed in his work or something he was doing in the moment and forget to do the things he needed to , to properly care for himself. Despite that, he was confident that he could take care of Jongin. He resisted the urge to tuck the other in and just smiled when Jongin began to purr. He knew if he checked his phone now his friends would have left many texts and messages demanding to know how it went at the shop and who he had chosen. But he was too lazy at the moment to deal with them so instead he typed softly away at his computer occasionally casting a glance at Jongin. The poor hybrid was probably exhausted, Kyungsoo thought.

  
Kyungsoo wasn't sure when he fell asleep over the laptop, but his head dipped down and his body slacked as his eyes struggled to stay open. He lost the fight and drifted off, breathing light.

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

Kyungsoo despite not doing much that day, had a lot of emotional excitement making him more sleepy than he first thought. But he didn't sleep long bent over the computer. 

 

At least an hour later he woke up wiping his eyes making sure Jongin was still there when his eyes opened wearily. He guess he was a little afraid of the other disliking him and maybe running away or something. He glanced at the clock as his stomach growled loudly. 

 

He probably needed to go make dinner for them. He wasn't sure what Jongin would want to eat or if he would wake up if he left-- not sure if the hybrid would be able to notice for not. But he didn't want to wake him if he was still sleepy. Kyungsoo decided he would wake him after he got food for them. In the end, he decided on ordering pizza instead. It seemed like an easier alternative and he wouldn't have to move from the relaxing bed. The door rung somewhat later when the delivery man got there. Kyungsoo carefully got out of the bed and went to go pay for it sitting it on the table in the kitchen before looking back at the bedroom door. 

 

He walked down the hall, peeking in to see Jongin's sleeping form. He smiled again and moved closer to the bed lightly shaking his shoulder. "Jongin, it's time to eat." He said quietly.

 

It was rather easy for Jongin to drift off to sleep. Especially considering the fact that Kyungsoo was still up when he fell asleep, but it was probably because Sulli had cut his nap short today because he had to eat, or maybe because Kyungsoo didn't seem to pose a threat. 

 

Whatever the reason was, Jongin had knocked out rather quickly and soon found himself in a full on slumber, his tail rested lazily across Kyungsoo's lap, Jongin didn't budge at all, not even as Kyungsoo shuffled on the bed, instead the hybrid just let out a low sigh, still finding himself completely knocked out. 

 

That is until there was a nudging of his shoulder, and he groaned a bit, wanting nothing more than to sleep some more, but he knew from personal experience that if he didn't wake up right then it would only result in a bucket of water in his face, and it was quite well known that the cat completely despised water if it wasn't the perfect temperature or in a bottle.

 

Slowly opening his eyes, Jongin was met with not the face of his caretaker, but rather Kyungsoo and he almost had a heart attack but then he remembered where he was and he calmed himself down. He slowly nodded, looking around before focusing his gaze on the male again and bringing himself to sit up. 

 

Kyungsoo felt bad for waking him when he seemed so exhausted but he knew it was better if he ate at least then maybe stayed up a little so he would be able to sleep when it got too late. He looked so tired and peaceful that Kyungsoo sighed to himself.

 

"Food?" He mumbled, and once it really settled in, it didn't take too long for him to be wide awake, realizing that he was all too hungry, and from the scent that wafted into the room, Jongin immediately knew what it was and he licked his lips. " Pizza ?" He repeated as he got out of bed, patting down his wild hair as his ears sat up right on top of his head. He yawned a bit, stretching his muscles out before looking down to Kyungsoo, blinking a few times. "Let's eat."

 

Trailing out of the room and to the kitchen, which Jongin had easily found because of the strong smell of pizza, he licked his lips yet again, his mouth just about watering. It was rare for them to get pizza in the shop simply because the caretakers wanted them to be healthy, and pizza wasn't exactly the most healthy thing in the world. 

 

"Do you like pizza?" But he got the answer to his question shortly. He figured shortly that he was doomed. If Jongin was this cute before he even gained his trust, how was he supposed to ever tell him no? Kyungsoo hoped the other wouldn't ever ask for too many sweets or want to sleep too much-- because he was likely to let him. 

 

He swallowed following him into the kitchen realizing how doomed he was. It might have been different if Jongin acted as if he was entitled but instead he was the opposite. Kyungsoo sadly wanted to shower him in whatever he wanted already. He internally sulked at how weak of a resolve he had.

 

So it was safe to say that Jongin was a little excited as he looked to Kyungsoo for permission before grabbing a plate and putting two slices onto it before sitting down at the table. His tail waved back and forth excitedly despite his calm expression as he slowly started to eat, humming at the taste that he hadn't had in so long and continuing to eat. "Kyungsoo.. what do you work as?" Jongin curiously questioned, looking up to the human.

 

All of Kyungsoo’s thoughts were quickly pushed from his mind when he sat down at the table with him. His own stomach growled and he sheepishly smiled. "I work at a publishing company. I write." He says, "Sometimes if they suck up to me, I'll edit things for them. But usually I only write. Like horror stories. Or romance novels. It depends on my mood." He says, "It's kinda boring but I like doing it. Sometimes my coworker comes by to pick up my work, sometimes he doesn't. So if I'm not here and someone comes you can either answer the door or not. Whatever you're comfortable with." He says since majority of the time they called beforehand but there had been moments when they appeared out of the blue. He relaxed in his seat picking at his pizza taking a bite after a second, "I really want to write a series. But it just takes so much time and work." He says, "So maybe one day, maybe not. But you like reading right? Well I like writing." He smiled a little.

 

Jongin was sure he had never been more interested in a human than he was now. Which was saying a lot because he was vaguely interested in Kyungsoo now that he knew was a writer, whereas before he would literally turn away from any human that tried to get him to answer with something besides "Yes.", "No.", and his all time favorite, "Maybe." But Kyungsoo was actually interesting, and it was probably because he was talking about something that Jongin was /really/ interested in; books. 

 

And to make things even better, Kyungsoo was directly involved with books, he even created them which made a slight smile appear on the kitten's face as he thought about having someone to write books just for him. 

 

Books he had never read before.

 

All types of books.

 

Or well, in Kyungsoo's case, horrors and romance novels, both of which Jongin was okay with reading. But that was also because the kitten could read just about anything as long as it had more than 100 pages, fiction or nonfiction, Jongin wasn't necessarily picky, he just liked reading because it got his mind off the annoying reality. That he was in a shop that humans visited to adopt hybrids and then not even treat them the way they  should be treated.

 

But luckily for him, Kyungsoo was different, he seemed much different. 

 

His eyebrows furrowed a bit though at the thought of answering the door, and he was praying that there would never be a time when Kyungsoo left him alone and someone actually did knock at the door, because Jongin would probably hide in the bedroom. There was something he just didn't like about knocking on doors. 

 

"Kyungsoo.. can I read something you wrote one day?" He asked slowly, not sure if he was crossing any boundaries by asking because thus far the male had been open, and he wasn't sure just how open he would be. "I like horror and romance." He then added in, but failed to tell the male how he pretty much enjoyed anything that was a book.

 

As Kyungsoo slowly eats, he looks up a little trying to gauge Jongin's reactions. When he sees the smile spread across Jongin's face he wants to jump and dance even though he's not near graceful enough to actually dance because it gives him hope to think ' wow, I actually might be getting somewhere '. He has to remind himself this type of reaction might embarrass the other (or maybe just himself) so he stays seated.

 

"If you want. They might not be what you're used to." He says since he wasn't sure what type of books Jongin enjoyed most but he knows he as a few somewhere put in boxes since Kyungsoo found it awkward to read his own books. But he can probably dig it out for the other if he really wants to and isn't just being polite. He makes note of that so he can find them before Jongin wants to go back to sleep so he'll have something to do when he's awake. "Do you want anything to drink?" He forgets he hasn't offered or shown Jongin where anything really is in the kitchen. But he figures for the most part the other can easily find things. He gets up to pour himself some water and looks back at the other, "There is soda, milk, juice, water.. What do you like best?" He asks.

 

Nodding immediately, Jongin was absolutely sure that he wanted to read one of Kyungsoo's books. After all, it felt like he would really get some more insight on the human without having to actually ask any questions that might be awkward for the other. "I want to read one. I'm used to reading everything." He stated, being completely serious because there was honestly nothing that Jongin just didn't read except for the books that Sulli had marked off because she said it wasn't appropriate for 'innocent' hybrids, and now that Jongin thought about it, he still had quite the urge to read the books that she had told him were inappropriate, and he was wondering if Kyungsoo would let him get away with it.

 

Snapping out of his thoughts as he heard the other's question, Jongin blinked a few times, studying the other carefully as he thought for a few seconds. "Milk please." He answered, and he hoped he didn't sound silly because there were times when Jongin just craved milk, which was usually all the time. But as a cat hybrid it was kind of expected. He watched as Kyungsoo went about actually getting the drinks, making sure to memorize the process. It didn't seem too hard, but Jongin was slightly afraid of breaking any glasses. "Kyungsoo, do you have friends that you're actually close to?" Jongin knew the question came out of the blue, but he couldn't help his curiosity as the action of pouring drinks reminded him of one hybrid at the shop, a bunny hybrid that he was more close to than any other hybrid there because that one didn't mind taking naps with him and accompanying him on his walks. Jongin wasn't sure if that made them friends though.

 

He kept this in mind. Not only the books he had written himself but the ones they sent him as gifts or perhaps the ones Kyungsoo occasionally read himself. He would have to take Jongin both to the bookstore and library when he got more comfortable. He smiled at the thought, imagining the hybrid might die of excitement.

 

He poured the other a glass of milk. It didn't seem strange to the other since he was part cat after all. It seemed like a natural request. However Jongin's question made Kyungsoo pause before he sat the glass down in front of the other. "I have a few." He paused. "Maybe one or two close friends. They're the ones who suggested I adopt a hybrid." He admitted. "But I won't invite them over until you're comfortable with it okay?" He asked with a small tilt of his head. As he sat he realized he couldn't promise they wouldn't just come over without an invitation when they got tired of waiting but he didn't want to scare Jongin. Anyway, if they did that he would personally make sure they got the best knuckle sandwiches he could muster. Baekhyun always gave up when Kyungsoo twisted his arm. (Kyungsoo was the king of tap outs.) He offered the other a smile. "Why do you ask?" He asked.

 

Nodding his head slowly as he listened to Kyungsoo speak of his friends, Jongin tilted his head as the human stated that he wouldn't invite them over until he was ready. That was really a first for Jongin as usually his owners didn't care and they would have their friends over within hours to show him over, paying no mind to his mild panic attacks and wide, fearful eyes. But Kyungsoo cared, and that meant a lot to the hybrid who didn't really favor being around many people at one time.

 

"I'm asking because  usually I have to adapt to my owner's lifestyle without a complaint." He explained, nodding his head. Even though Kyungsoo technically wasn't his owner yet - which Jongin was coming to find he didn't quite mind the thought of - he knew that it would be best if he went ahead and got used to Kyungsoo's life style and habits, including his friends. "I don't really have friends.. unless Minseok could be counted as one." He said slowly, shaking his head. "I'm not sure." He shrugged his shoulders before grabbing another slice and starting to eat. He took a sip of his milk, shifting a bit in his seat as his tail wrapped around his waist.

 

"Are your friends nice?" He asked slowly, and then paused before hesitantly asking, "They  w -won't hurt me.. Right?"

 

Kyungsoo watches him carefully. He always wonders what the other is thinking when he's too quiet.

 

Kyungsoo pursing his lips slightly, "Jongin you can complain you know. If you don't like something." He says. He's going to have to pay attention very closely because he has a feeling even if Kyungsoo did something he didn't like the other wouldn't complain about it. "Friends are sometimes overrated," He admits, "I prefer a few close friends. Maybe Minseok could visit you one day if you decide to stay here-- I'm not sure if that's allowed." He said slowly. He laughs a little because he couldn't imagine his friends hurting anything,

 

"They're harmless. They're loud and energetic but harmless. If anything they're more a danger to themselves than to you." He said, "They won't hurt you. They might annoy you. They're really clingy and wanting to make sure everyone feels welcomed. They're thorns in my side but I love them. They're good people." He says with a smile. "But when you're ready, if you just tell them as well if they do something you don't like they'll understand. I have a feeling Baekhyun might try to cuddle you to death."

 

Eyes widening as Kyungsoo said that Minseok could come visit if he decided to stay, Jongin blinked a few times. He wasn't sure if it was allowed. He knew he was more than welcome to visit the shop if he was adopted, but he wasn't sure about having friends visit him. However, he did know that it wouldn't be hard to convince Sulli to allow it. He wasn't even sure what they would do, since Minseok was normally really quiet - which was why Jongin enjoyed his presence - but he was sure it would most likely consist of him sleeping while Minseok simply ate beside him or something of the sort. "I would like that.." Jongin said slowly, nodding his head. After all, he was sure that was no way he could leave Minseok behind completely.

 

Nodding slowly Jongin listened closely to Kyungsoo's assurances of his friends. He figured that if Kyungsoo was really that confident that they would be harmless, then he didn't have to worry too much. He bit his lower lip lightly, at the thought of telling someone when he didn't like something. It seemed rude, or at least it did in his opinion because Jongin had always been taught to be completely and utterly obedient to his masters no matter what. Even if it hurt him in the end.. and though he was quite cold to humans now.. that was one habit that never seemed to quite go away.

 

"Wouldn't it be inappropriate? For me to cuddle with anyone who isn't my rightful owner, you?" He asked slowly, raising an eyebrow as his green eyes bore holes into Kyungsoo's dark brown ones. "Unless you would want me to do so.." He then added in, not able to quite make sense of it before he bluntly stated, "If I have to cuddle.. it will only be with my owner, you."

 

Kyungsoo had to admit Jongin's beliefs with how he should behave did terrify Kyungsoo just a little. He could only imagine the type of people he had to deal with and encounter to make him think such things. He made a note to ask Baekhyun to bring his hybrid so maybe Jongin could talk to him and know how some were treated and how Kyungsoo wanted him to be. At least were Kyungsoo didn't have to worry about Jongin not speaking up for himself. He didn't want him to suffer in silence.

 

"No--" Kyungsoo pauses trying to think of a way to phrase it. "You can cuddle with whoever you like... I mean, if you want to cuddle with me you can, if you don't you don't have to. As long as both people are okay with it." He guess he just wanted Jongin comfortable. Never having to do something he disliked for the sake of trying to please someone else or remain obedient out of fear he'd be returned. 

 

Kyungsoo was fully  aware of the responsibilities. Jongin was bound to break something, bound to do something Kyungsoo disliked-- it was just apart of the learning process. It wasn't like Kyungsoo would be angry at him. It was hard to think about being angry at him when Jongin was so gentle, calm and sweet. Kyungsoo liked to think he was a patient and understanding person (except when it came to his two friends-- they were insufferable brats). He smiled slightly.

 

Jongin found Kyungsoo's freedom towards him quite confusing. Every other master he had had was very protective and possessive. They made sure to give him strict rules as to who he was and was not allowed to talk to, where he was and was not allowed to go, and what he was and was not allowed to do. There were no blurred lines, there was no figuring out usually, it was just blunt. Jongin always had a strict list. 

 

But then here was  Kyungsoo , basically telling him that he would be as free as he was at the pet shop, if not more so because Jongin didn't even have a "buddy" that he was required to keep around at all times.

 

Jongin figured he would slowly get used to it, and would have to keep being careful as to not ruin the good life he had coming. So he slowly nodded his head, giving a slight smile at the thought of actually getting treated like an equal by his owner. "I... Okay. I think I understand." Jongin said, having to bite down on his lower lip to keep from smiling too much, because he felt all too excited for this new found freedom. 

 

Jongin paused, thinking for a moment before slowly speaking up. "But.. if I want to cuddle with you.. you'll allow me to...  Correct ?" He asked, clearing his throat and keeping his calm expression to act as if it didn't effect him much. But on the inside it honestly did, because although his fellow hybrids could be quite annoying at times, he had to admit he had grown quite used to the cuddling, and as of now, Kyungsoo was the closest one to Jongin besides them, and so he was automatically his first choice. "I will understand if you say no.." He quickly added in.

 

Kyungsoo watches him. It would help if he knew what the other was thinking, he supposed. But it was his job to slowly learn to read the other's reactions. He offers him a small smile. Jongin is really too cute for him to handle. "You can cuddle me whenever you want!" He says. Though he wasn't ever a really big cuddler himself he had also grown use to it. Clingy friends who felt the need to drop by when they had bad days and groan at him to be more affectionate. Something Kyungsoo would never admit was he liked those times. Most of his friends were short like him so he could imagine how nice and warm someone as tall as Jongin would feel. He grins slightly, his cheeks slightly redder. "It would be nice." He admits and tilts his head. "Jongin, I get a feeling your previous owners weren't very nice. Can you tell me about them?" He asks.

 

He knows some people don't like to talk about the bad in their lives and he wonders if Jongin is one of those people. He's hesitant to bring it up but he figures it's needed. He wants the other to trust him, become close to him, and never be scared-- he just wonders what made him the way he is now. "You don't have to. I guess I'm just worried at times I might do something they may have done you do not like." He says. Though he doesn't think he could never hurt the other, at least not purposefully. Even when Kyungsoo hits his friends with affection he's careful to go gentle with them. But there are the small things that he could unintentionally.

 

Jongin was all too relieved when Kyungsoo gave him permission to cuddle with him whenever he liked. Though the hybrid was sure it would take him a while to actually cuddle with Kyungsoo without being embarrassed, he was sure to take him up on that offer soon. However, all thoughts of cuddling had been more or less washed away when Kyungsoo suddenly asked about his owner history. He paused, his entire body tensing up as he could see numerous faces going through his mind. Faces of men and women who had all owned the cat at one point or another. And in all honesty, Jongin didn't really like talking about his past owners, because talking about it was almost like reliving it. And considering the fact that Jongin had barely made it through the first time, there was no way in hell he wanted to relive it.

 

But he felt  compelled .

 

Perhaps it was because of the fact that Kyungsoo was basically giving him a ticket out. He was telling him that he didn't have to talk about them if he didn't want to. When Jongin was so sure that all his precious owners simply would have demanded the information. And regardless, when Kyungsoo actually adopted Jongin -  if he did  \- the information would be provided for him in a file, albeit not as detailed as Jongin remembered it to be, and certainly not having everything that happened, but Kyungsoo would still find out one way or another. And Jongin would feel much better if he was the one who told him. "I would.. feel better if we sat down on the couch first." He trailed off, motioning to the couch in the living room, and then motioning for Kyungsoo to come along as he walked over, sitting down on the furniture and letting out a soft breath, his tail wrapping securely around his waist.

 

He watched curiously as the other tensed. Kyungsoo chewed his lips as he got up and followed the other to the couch. He rather nervously sat, his tongue swiping his drying lips, his hands folding in his lap. He wanted to pet him, console him, reassure him-- Kyungsoo's eyes traced over the other's face hanging on to every word. Kyungsoo felt a fit of anger for those who mistreated someone as sweet before. How could they do that as if they wouldn't feel guilt? He frowned slightly.

 

"My owners were all..  different. Unique I guess. But they were all the same in certain aspects. All of them demanded things of me that I simply found hard to do, and I /had/ to do it. Because that's my job as a pet, I please my owner." Jongin ran a hand through his messy brown locks, smoothing them out. "My most recent owner.. was an engaged woman. She wasn't really a fan of her fiancé, it was arranged or something like that. So she would always use me to take her frustrations out on." Jongin shrugged his shoulders lightly, as if it wasn't as bad as it had actually been. "She wasn't the worst owner in the world, but she wasn't fit to be one either." He paused, closing his eyes momentarily and still remembering how quick she had been to anger at everything. "She had a bit of a temper, she would always throw things around if I messed up eve a little bit. But it was my fault, I shouldn't make mistakes. Mistakes are.. they are  unacceptable for  pets ."

 

"Jongin, you do know it's okay to make mistakes?" Kyungsoo asks, "I make them all the time. Sometimes it's small things like putting too much salt into food or it's greater like the time I broke my old TV." He says. "It's a normal thing to do. You learn from them. No one is perfect and I don't expect you to be. I want you to be  sincerely happy. And I wouldn't ever take out my anger on you." He says. He moved over slightly closer. Though Kyungsoo didn't consider himself big on skinship he felt the other would feel the genuineness of his words if he gave him a small hug. It was light and gentle, Kyungsoo lightly pulling him closer to wrap his arms around his torso. "Just let yourself be happy and make mistakes. It's  okay ." He says. He pats the dark hair, hands running over the dark ears he was tempted to pet earlier, squeezing him lightly.

 


	3. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like you all can contact me on [twitter]() & [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/junxouji). :)

 

It felt  weird .

 

His heart felt strange. It was speeding up, and not out of fear like Jongin was so used to when around his owners. But rather it was speeding up, and his entire body was tingling, and his stomach felt all too weird. Simply because Kyungsoo had told him that it was  okay to make mistakes, something that Sulli and the other caretakers had told him time and time again. But when Kyungsoo told him that, it meant so much  more , because it was coming from his owner, an owner that seemed to actually care about Jongin. And words couldn't explain how much that meant to the hybrid, even more so as he felt the shorter male lean forward, pulling him into a warm, genuine embrace that sent Jongin into a brief shock. 

 

He wasn't used to such hugs. Sulli had tried to hug him before, but most of the time Jongin would avoid her, and every other human in the past hugged him and touched him in a way that would be deemed as quite inappropriate. 

 

But Kyungsoo was being honest, and his hug only assured Jongin of that.

 

The cat boy didn't know how to feel or how to respond, his mind was clouded, and it only worsened as he felt Kyungsoo's hands touch his ears gently. By instinct he let out a low purr, body vibrating in content as he wrapped his arms back around the other, his body seeming to act on its own because of the attention given to his highly sensitive ears. His long tail slowly unwrapped from around his waist and instead only waved slowly, rubbing Kyungsoo's arm gently, signaling just how happy Jongin was because his plain facial expression wasn't expressing it enough. "Thank you Kyungsoo.." He said slowly, nodding his head as he pulled back a bit. "I would. I would be really happy to have you as my owner." He breathed out, having to suck up his pride quite a bit to say that because Jongin had vowed that he would do all that he could to never be adopted again.

 

But Kyungsoo was different, or at least he felt  different.

 

Kyungsoo can only breathe in happily catching the nice scent to the hybrid. He hopes it's not too uncomfortable for Jongin and doesn't scare him away but Kyungsoo wants the other to feel loved and cherished unlike how his previous owners had treated him. He can only hope it's easily displayed in his physical affection.

 

If Kyungsoo was smiling earlier he was beaming down  now when he hears the low rumble of a purr and feels the other's arms. It makes it readily apparent and obvious this was the first time Kyungsoo had touched him. He beamed with happiness from the small thing. Because in his book it was a sign of hope for the other to accept him. He feels the other's tail and smiles squeezing the other into a tighter hug. One that was more desperate for Jongin to feel  wanted and  needed . And  happy . God, how he deserved to be happy. Kyungsoo lets go reluctantly because he doesn't want to push Jongin too far. He nods with the other speaks. "I would be really happy if I could adopt you." He smiles and pats the other's hand a few times. "I think Sulli will be happy we don't need three days to decide." He says since for him it had always been a two-way decision. He wasn't sure if that's how it worked or not, he could only hope so.

 

Jongin  knew for a fact that Sulli would be all for Kyungsoo adopting him. She was set on finding all of the hybrids loving homes, so much so that Jongin had seen the girl putting in over time if it meant caring for one of the hybrids there. Sulli was protective, but she had good intentions, and he was actually grateful that she had pushed him to converse with Kyungsoo. Though he knew from personal experience that the adoption process wasn't exactly the easiest thing. Since the public found out most hybrids went through all types of abuse, there were several steps and tests to go through before being deemed a suitable owner. Though from what Jongin heard most of the tests were just making sure you had a stable job, and people who could vouch for you and things of the sort. But Jongin was sure Kyungsoo would pass, because if his past owners could own a hybrid, Kyungsoo definitely could too.

 

"She will.." Jongin breathed out knowingly, a low chuckle leaving his lips as he settled in his spot again. He turned his gaze to the front, not failing to notice the wide smile on Kyungsoo's face, his own lips wanting to twitch up into one too, and eventually they succeeded, a small smile painting his features. His tail wrapped around his waist safely yet again, his ears swiveling about on his head and he let out a slow yawn. "I'm tired again.." He mumbled, seeing that it was well into the evening now.

 

At first Kyungsoo's own confidence had been weary. How could he take care of someone else when he often didn't care for himself correctly? The bad part was that he wasn't capable of taking care of himself. He made good money and knew how-- but instead opted to work himself to death. It's why he didn't have many friends (that and Kyungsoo had a hard time tolerating people he did like much less anyone else). But for the short period he had taken Jongin home, he was certain he could be good to the other. It was like it was ingrained in his system from the start. It would probably be somewhat rocky until Kyungsoo learned the other's likes and dislikes he hadn't told him already but he was confident in his ability to do so. The best part about cat hybrids was the independence they'd most likely want as well.  Thank god he hadn't gone for a dog mix otherwise he'd be doomed. 

 

"I'll call her tomorrow to see everything I have to do, then when the three days are over and your mind hasn't changed I'll start the process." He said with a smile. Jongin did look a bit sleepy. Kyungsoo nodded. "Okay, I need to sleep too." He said since he had gotten up much too early that morning. He paused a little, "D- do .. do you want to sleep with me Jongin?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

 

Nodding his head slowly as Kyungsoo stated that he would call Sulli tomorrow about the process, Jongin could already hear the girl's excited squeal and practically see her bouncing up and down with excitement. She always got so hyped up whenever a pet was going to be adopted, and considering the fact that she had been trying to get Jongin adopted for the longest time, the hybrid knew the caretaker would probably have a mild heart attack. 

 

However, all thoughts of the girl were have pushed away as he heard the human's question for him that Jongin thought he would never actually hear. Most humans he stayed with wouldn't even ask but rather would simply tell him to sleep beside them or pull him there, not that he actually minded considering the fact that he liked sleeping beside another person anyways. 

 

But since Kyungsoo had actually asked him, Jongin found himself briefly surprised before he nodded calmly. "I would like that." He spoke softly, his cat-like eyes locked onto the shorter male.

 

Not hesitating much, Jongin took Kyungsoo's wrist, leading him to the bedroom that he had easily memorized the path to since he figured he would be spending a lot of time in there sleeping. And once they got in, Jongin let go of Kyungsoo and instead headed over to his bag, unzipping it and pulling out the pajamas that he had opted to bring with him. They weren't anything necessarily special, just a pair of sweatpants and a shirt just in case he got cold. But considering the fact that he wasn't cold he left it alone. Jongin nonchalantly started pulling off his clothes, as all the hybrids in the shop changed around each other freely, and so he saw no problem in doing so here, figuring that since all his other masters used to love watching him change Kyungsoo would be no different.

 

Kyungsoo smiled a little happy he agreed. He didn't resist when the other led them back to the bedroom. However, he froze a little when the other began taking off clothing-- he  tried not to look. He really did but his eyes followed the curves of his back and so forth as his face warmed instantly. The other no doubt had innocent intentions and Kyungsoo really shouldn't be riled by undressing but he felt like he had hot coals shoved down his throat. He turned always quickly, eyes low as he went to rummage for something to wear himself. It was odd to be hyper aware of other presence but he was very aware-- more so than he'd like to be, of the other in the room. He quickly threw on an old t-shirt and pj bottoms.

 

He turned around realizing suddenly how awkward it was going to be for him to share a bed with Jongin. Because Kyungsoo couldn't quite see him as a pet. Instead, he was a hybrid with a very nice body and trust issues. Kyungsoo really needed to get his mind from the gutter. He climbed into his bed and pulled the blankets back so the other could get in easily.

 

Watching as Kyungsoo got into bed, Jongin waited for the male to pull the blankets back before finally heading over, taking that as permission to get in. He slid into bed with Kyungsoo pulling the blankets up, and snuggling into them as he rested his head on his pillow. However, not quite liking the immense space between them, Jongin scooted closer until there were only centimeters between them, and he wasn't even quite satisfied with that, but he figured it was a safe enough distance. He sighed lightly, his hair falling in front of his eyes as his lids slowly became heavier. "Night Kyungsoo." He mumbled quietly, quite used to saying that to his fellow hybrids as each of them would say it before finally going to sleep. And once Jongin had said it, he fell asleep immediately.

 

"Goodnight Jongin, sleep well." He hears himself mumble as he squeezes his eyes shut. He can only want to pet the other's hair affectionate or pat his cheeks but Kyungsoo keeps his hands to himself. He isn't ready to test Jongin's boundaries and accidentally make the other uncomfortable because Kyungsoo is reassuring my nature and slightly drawn to the other. He doesn't sleep right away. He watches the other, curious wide brown eyes, turning toward the sleeping male. Jongin looks peaceful in his sleep and it's nice to see him not as guarded.

 

Throughout the night, he found himself growing progressively closer to Kyungsoo, though not being aware of it because he was quite a deep sleeper. His tail had instinctively wrapped around the petite male's waist, pulling him closer until their bodies were closer, which was what the hybrid was much more used to. And for the rest of the night he had slept that way comfortably, not even budging through the night, and starting to sleep well into the morning without Sulli there to nag at him to get up.

 

Eventually, Kyungsoo does sleep. If he notices the other pulling him closer or the tail wrapped around him, it doesn't stir him a bit. Instead, he leans towards the other's warmth clinging to the other quite comically. It's only when the morning comes and Kyungsoo wakes up, use to waking not too late and his eyes crack to see another face staring him in the face. He nearly has a heart attack as he fumbles backward tangling his legs in the covers only to half fall off the bed and half hang on the bed. "Shit," He mumbles, his heart racing. Jongin has such a cute face when he sleeps it ought to be illegal.

 

He tries to not bother the other as he goes to ready himself. Cleaning, shower, trying to find something for breakfast with the other decides to wake up. He wants to do something fun with Jongin today but isn't sure the other would be up to going outside. He doesn't seem like a people's person. He needs to write a list of things he needs to get Jongin-- more clothes, foods he likes, books, did someone like Jongin want toys as well? And probably a cell phone just in case. Maybe if Jongin wants to, he could go do that today. He peeks into the room at the undisturbed hybrid. He doesn't want to wake him but he really ought to. They could go shopping, maybe the park for a while, get food out, and then stop by the pet store to pick up the official documents Kyungsoo would need. " Jongin? " He asks as he moves closer, poking the form sleeping. "It's time to get up. You can nap more later."

 

If there was one thing Jongin  really hated, it was having to wake up in the morning. The hybrid had never been much of a morning person. In fact, he found himself always being put in quite a bad mood especially when it came to being woken up in the morning. It didn't matter how much sleep he got or the quality of it, Jongin always found it impossible to wake up before 11 naturally, the only way he would wake up before that time was when one of the caretakers or the other hybrids came around to force him awake. That was why Jongin had always insisted on sleeping in the back with the quietest hybrids. And part of the reason that he had navigated towards Kyungsoo yesterday because he had allowed him to take such a long, uninterrupted nap. So he thought that maybe, just maybe, Sulli hadn't informed him of how she limited him, or maybe that Kyungsoo just didn't listen.

 

But Jongin had been wrong. Because during his slumber he felt a finger prodding at him, and he so badly wanted to believe that he was only imagining this and that soon enough the poking would disappear from his side. But it didn't, it remained consistent, and Jongin found himself wanting to push away whoever it was doing it. But he knew not to because last time that had happened it ended up with him getting into a fight with one of the snappier cat hybrids in the shop, and needless to say, it didn't end pretty for either of them as they had both been covered in scratches. He groaned, burying his face more into his pillow and trying his best to mentally wield away the poker, swearing that if he was being woken up for an idiotic reason again there would be hell to pay. He couldn't count the number of times the younger hybrids had woken him up to ask him the stupidest questions.

 

After so long when the poking didn't stop, Jongin whined lowly, poking his head up from the pillow, eyes still completely closed. He cleared his scratchy throat, as he sat up a little more, hair a complete mess. "What is it?" He mumbled, voice low and raspy as he opened his eyes a little only to be met with... a human. And not one of his caretakers. But rather... Kyungsoo. Immediately his eyes shot up, and he stared at the other, remembering that it was his possible soon to be owner, who, apparently, tended to wake up much too early for Jongin's liking. But he didn't complain, only allowing his eyes to close a little more. "I'm up now.."

 

Kyungsoo does feel bad for waking the other. At first, he's nervous he might get clawed for bitten from annoyance because the other is such a deep sleeper. He can only wonder how long Jongin normally sleeps and what's a decent time to wake him up. He guessed he got up much too early for the other. He wants to allow to sleep until his heart's content but there are things to do and he's not sure if sleeping all day is healthy for a hybrid. He'll have to look it up and see later. Jongin is really cute when he wakes up, he decides, even if he looks particularly grumpy. It was adorable really. Kyungsoo swallowed some. 

 

"I need you to get up soon so we can go do some things." He says, "You can lay down for a few more minutes but can you get up after that?" He asks. He's doing his best to word things as questions so Jongin realizes he always has a choice and never should feel obligated to do something. "Don't take too long okay? The food will get cold." He says. He'll remind himself to let Jongin nap for a long time. "If you need anything I will be in the living room." He says and moves to give the other space to get ready (or continue laying down).

 

Kyungsoo busies himself with eating his own breakfast. And doing the dishes from last night. He works slow so he doesn't have to go back and wake Jongin up again hopefully giving him plenty of time to fully wake up. He ends up on the living room sofa sitting and busy updating his friends who were already bugging him about meeting Jongin. But he tries to explain to them how Jongin isn't as outgoing as their own hybrids and how it's likely to make him uncomfortable. But he does promise to sneak pictures of Jongin when he can to satisfy their curiosity so they're not breaking his door down in hopes to see the other. Though he had warned Jongin about his friends he really hopes the other took his warning seriously. His friends are a bunch of crazies. Sweet but crazy nonetheless.

 

"Jongin~" Kyungsoo calls, "Are you awake?" He asked.

 

Jongin really did  not want to get up. So it was expected that he was all too eager to go back to sleep as soon as Kyungsoo had told him he had a few more minutes. A few more minutes was all that the hybrid needed honestly, besides Sulli never gave him the luxury of a few more minutes so he was me than happy to take advantage of this opportunity. As soon as Kyungsoo had moved away he crashed back against the alluring mattress, burying his face into the pillow to enjoy the few minutes he was being afforded. Though he was all too aware of what was going on outside the bedroom as he didn't exactly favor the thought of being completely vulnerable around Kyungsoo, and he wasn't sure he ever would. Though he was lingering between the realm of being completely asleep and awake, vaguely listening to what was happening in the other room. And so whenever Kyungsoo's movements became quieter and slower, Jongin figured that he should get up to at least make a decent impression on his soon to be owner.

 

And surprisingly, he did manage to wake up. Though it was quite reluctantly. He had to literally pull himself out of bed and trudge over to his bag, pulling out a fresh set of clothes. He groans a bit, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and knowing that he probably  should take a shower, the idea of water touching him wasn't exactly pleasant. When it came to showers and baths, Jongin's cat side came out much more than it really should, and he could count a number of times when he had to literally be dragged into the shower by his caretakers. He was sure Sulli would have a literal heart attack if she found out Jongin refused to take a shower. And it was because of that, and his foreign want to leave a good impression on Kyungsoo, that he found himself begrudgingly heading to the bathroom for a shower.

 

Just in time, in fact, as Kyungsoo had finally checked up on the still half asleep hybrid who groaned and managed to say, "Yes, I am." just loud enough in his raspy voice. He hopped in the shower, washing up as fast as he could, hissing here and there at times before he finally got out, feeling fresh and a little more awake as he dried himself off to the best of his ability, though his hair was still a little damp, just enough for him to run his fingers through it and slick it back so that his bangs would be out of his face for the day. And once he had gotten dressed in his clothes for today he made his way out into the kitchen area and spotted the plate of food that he slowly approached, sniffing the air lightly to make sure it was normal. And it was thankfully. And glancing around, Jongin sat at the table, and hesitantly, started to eat, before full on devouring his meal as he hadn't exactly expected it to be  that good .

 

Kyungsoo does feel a little bad for waking him. But it cannot be helped. He was certain if he had let him sleep the other would continue doing so without a single thought to waking up. Kyungsoo reminds himself to allow Jongin a few naps during the day and not to be out all day so the other could do so. And a rewarding snack to make up for Kyungsoo waking him up too early for the hybrid's liking. He rubs his hands together as he watches Jongin eat.

 

"Uh, I was thinking today we could go get some of the things you may need or want." He says. Thankfully Kyungsoo was a simple person and very responsible with money. It was one of the main reasons he was able to afford a hybrid because he often didn't splurge. But splurging on Jongin would be different than doing it for himself. There wasn't anything Kyungsoo wanted besides company. As for Jongin who had been staying at the adoption place, there had to be things he wanted right? He wondered if Jongin would willingly tell him or would he have to pull it from the other. Nonetheless, there were things Jongin would need Kyungsoo was already aware of. "So, if there is anything you want you can tell me and we can get it today." He says. "I just want to get to know you better so if I'm too annoying let me know."

 

Jongin was still pretty much asleep while eating breakfast though he at least tried his best to avoid appearing that way, though he wasn't sure of how good of a job he was doing at that. However, the hybrid did manage to snap out of his sleepy daze briefly as Kyungsoo started talking and simply nodded his head. "Okay." He said slowly. He was used to having his owner or their workers pick everything for him, from the shirt he would wear all the way down to his shoe laces. And though he got more choices in the shelter, he was wondering if Kyungsoo would give him complete freedom to wear whatever he wanted. Because Jongin had always preferred more comfortable clothing rather than the tight, usually revealing clothing that his owners opted to put him. And it was the mere thought of such freedom that caused the hybrid to perk up but then he reminded himself not to get his hopes up.

  
"You're not annoying but even if you were it wouldn't be in my place to complain. You're my owner, or at least soon to be my owner, and if you want to annoy me, you can." Jongin replied bluntly, shrugging his shoulders as he finished up the last of his breakfast. "Though I will tell you if you do something I don't like if that's what you want." He leaned back in his seat, gazing at his plate for a while as if expecting a maid to come by and pick it up. But when none came he simply got up himself and put it in the sink before returning to the table. "I would like a collar. Without a collar anyone can pick me up on the street and deem me as theirs, or even worse, some black marketer could get to me. So a collar would be nice." His cat-like gaze focused on Kyungsoo expectantly.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Kyungsoo fought the urge to click a photo of the dozing hybrid who laid contently on the couch. Kyungsoo no longer found it very surprising to find the other sleeping at odd hours or in odd places. (Though the time Jongin had somehow managed to sleep in the bathtub was difficult because Soo had to rouse the drowsy hybrid to the bedroom.) When Kyungsoo doesn't have to go anywhere he will often work from home- sitting next to Jongin as he naps or watching him read or something. It wasn't as hard as he thought to formally adopt him. It was not even hard getting use to the quiet hybrid. It was effortless on his part though he tried his best to allow Jongin to make mistakes since he had never had the opportunity to without being punished. He leans down and pets the soft ears surrounded by dark hair. It was hard to know what was going on in that mind of his but Kyungsoo was gradually getting better at this peaceful dynamic they had. Today however was going to be a bit of a test for them. He had finally caved in with his friend who wanted to bring over his own hybrid. He was skeptical but if Jongin felt ready then he'd allow it.

 

Waking Jongin proved to be the hardest. He slept like the dead and sometimes Kyungsoo suspecting he might be clawed if he tried to wake him. " Jonginnie ." He says quietly, soothing a hand over the other ears as if in apology for waking him. "I have a quick question. Are you up for meeting one of my friends and his hybrid? I do not think I can hold him off any longer. He is being very nosy." He says and to make the other more agreeable he let's his hand drop to his spine, rubbing over the knots of bone having found a few places Jongin enjoyed being pet. He didn't try for belly figuring that was more vulnerable. "He's very noisy but he's nice and his hybrid is the same." He admits wanting no delusions about what they were gonna get themselves into.

 

Living with Kyungsoo was everything Jongin had ever hoped for but never expected to have in life.Their lives and routines were simple, but that was just what the hybrid liked the most: simplicity. Of course, he never went out of his way to tell Kyungsoo how much he was enjoying his new home, but he had never been the best with words and so he could only hope that it was evident through his actions; how he would hold his owner close at night as they slept, how he would purr whenever Kyungsoo's fingers rubbed behind his ears, and how he would sometimes lay with his head on the other's lap. 

 

He would never make it obvious, but he was slowly getting used to having constant attention and affection whenever he wanted it, and though it had only been a short amount of time that they had been around each other, Jongin found himself hoping that he would never go back to the shelter -- even though he did genuinely enjoy everyone there, even the more energetic hybrids. 

 

But this felt warm and comfortable, for lack of a better word, like home , and Jongin hadn't had a home since he was a very young child.

 

One of the many perks of living with Kyungsoo though was the way he could get away with sleeping anywhere and anytime. Back in the adoption center, he had fallen asleep on top of the dryer one time and Sulli carried on for nearly an hour about what could have happened if he had fallen off the machine and hurt himself. Kyungsoo though rarely, if ever, woke Jongin up and whenever he did the hybrid found that it wasn't too hard to appeal to the human for more sleep. Whenever he did wake the hybrid though, always did it in a gentle manner, and that was one of the things that tended to make the cat even happier. 

 

So when he heard the soft whisper in his ear and felt warm hands brushing over his ears, he feels himself slowly lifting from his sleeping state of mine his eyes just barely cracking open and he is at least two-thirds asleep, but when he hears Kyungsoo's question he feels himself wake up much more. It's not that Jongin just hates the thought of meeting his owner's friends, but he's terrified of having to appeal to more people, he doesn't want to face people just for them to end up not liking him. The delicate fingers on his back calm his nerves, causing a purr to escape his lips as his body vibrates contently.

 

The hybrid scoots forward, resting his head on the other's lap and peering up at him with his sharp, hooded eyes. He reached up, wrapping his long digits around Kyungsoo's wrist and guiding his hand down to his belly for him to rub. Jongin doesn't ask much, he just hints and hopes that his owner can catch on, luckily the human is usually smart enough to do so. "I'll meet them." Jongin tiredly agrees, tongue darting out to lick his dry lips. "When... When are we meeting them?" He questions, hoping he has a little time to relax and mentally prepare himself because his social skills are rather lacking, and it doesn't help that he and Kyungsoo don't go out much -- though he certainly isn't complaining because he really likes being at home. But he knows that he'll at least try with them, he wants to make Kyungsoo proud. 

 

He learned a lot about Jongin through observation. Somedays Kyungsoo would ask him things- trying to be somewhat sneaky about what he was doing but in the end knowing Jongin was quick enough to guess what he was doing. He got into a habit offering Jongin things instead of demanding. 

 

There was still a lot he had to learn about the other until Kyungsoo would be satisfied with his process but it was steadily coming along. He didn't feel like Jongin felt as though he had any reason to fear him. But he could never be too sure so Kyungsoo remained sensitive and open minded.

 

His smile brightened some because not only had he agreed but he allowed him to pet his stomach. He wonders how Jongin knows he wanted to rub there- probably his eyes giving himself away as they often flicker to the spot they desire to touch. 

 

Kyungsoo had read so many cat and hybrid manuals it was pretty ridiculous he wasn't an expert by now. Kyungsoo tries to be sneaky in other ways as well. When he wants Jongin to do something he may not want to do (usually waking up or anything to do with water, it seemed) he would use affection as a means to an end. A stroke in the spots Jongin liked- because Kyungsoo knows darn well if Jongin asked for something, he'd have no way to tell him no. Bribing him by leaving out his favorite snacks seemed like a good way to go. But now he would have to reward Jongin for trying to meet his friends no matter what the outcome. 

 

He had no doubt that Baekhyun would take to Jongin but he wasn't certain if the hybrid could handle his friend's personality. He wasn't as reserved as Kyungsoo and certainly didn't know personal boundaries. Kyungsoo strokes the other's stomach gently, running his hand along the smooth surface as he thinks if this is a good idea after all. He doesn't want to cause the other anxiety but he also doesn't want to coddle Jongin too much. He would resent that right? "Whenever you're ready. I think they wanted tomorrow or tonight- but I figured tonight would be too soon. Is tomorrow alright with you?" He asked, head tilting.

 

How easily attached he is becoming of the hybrid who fills up all the empty space in the apartment. Jongin is really easy to like, he thinks. Kyungsoo at times just wants to make the other forget all his bad experiences with humans. It's getting easier to not worry so much though he thinks he'll always be somewhat worrisome. It's in his nature. He pats the other's stomach, hand gliding his shirt up the tiniest to rub the bare warm skin as an extra silent 'thank you' for Jongin trying as his other hand goes to pat Jongin's cheek. "It'll be fine, I promise." 

 

The worse that could happen would be Jongin not liking Baekhyun- which, Kyungsoo would simply make Baekhyun meet him outside the apartment whenever he wanted to hang out until Jongin warmed up to him. Baekhyun's hybrid Chanyeol was a loud and energetic thing. But just as sweet.

 

Jongin is worried without a doubt. He's afraid of what'll happen if Kyungsoo's friends aren't as nice as him or if he finally manages to upset his owner. He has at least 24 hours to try and calm himself and think straight but Jongin knows he isn't the most interesting person in the world He's usually quiet, sticks to himself, and is finally breaking the habit of only speaking when spoken to because he knows that Kyungsoo doesn't mind when he starts a conversation, though the instances are still rare. It's the gentle yet tingling feeling of Kyungsoo's soft fingertips on his bare skin that snap him out of his thoughts however and he looks up to his owner, face calm but eyes giving away his mild anxiety over the event. "Okay." Jongin breathes out before turning his head to the side to face Kyungsoo's torso and allowing his eyes to shut close. He figures that he should at least use the next 24 hours to catch up on rest because he knows that opting to take a nap when guests are around isn't exactly friendly.

 

Jongin is cute, Kyungsoo thinks as he smiles faintly brushing absent minded the stray hairs from his face as the other rested. He's pretty sure they both know that Kyungsoo has a hard time not indulging Jongin's sleeping habits because saying  'no' to the other was practically impossible. Kyungsoo strokes, pets, and tries to work away any tension in the other body as he rests until eventually he too dozes off. (At least with Jongin here he never misses out on sleep anymore.)

  
 

By the time tomorrow arrives, Jongin is having to take deep breaths to try and calm himself as he straightens out his appearance. He isn't one to usually put in effort, especially since he and Kyungsoo spend a large portion of their time at home in pajamas. But Jongin at least pulled on a white shirt and a striped cardigan with washed jeans to match. He spent his time brushing his usually messy hair down, bangs falling over just over his eyes, but Jongin didn't mind, only brushing them out of the way very now and then. He wants to make a good impression, wanting to please Kyungsoo to the best of his ability because the male does so much for him, the least Jongin can do is be pleasant to his friends even if they aren't as likable as his owner.

 

Shuffling out into the living room, the hybrid pauses in front of his owner, ears swiveling up and tail lazily waving behind him. "Is this okay Kyungsoo?" He asks, eyebrows furrowing a bit as he brings his lower lip between his two rows of teeth, chewing on it unconsciously. He's nervous, hoping that the other at least likes the way he looks. 

 

Though Jongin does typically get praise, it's primarily for his personality and whenever he manages to open up rather than his physical appearance. It's relieving to not be expected to look a certain way all the time and it makes him happy to know that he was chosen for who he is rather than who he looks like. But a small, unspoken part of him desires the attention and adoration. He wants to be good to his owner both emotionally and aesthetically. "Your friends... are they on the way?"

 

Kyungsoo is frantically cleaning and texting Baekhyun things for him to  not  do considering he knows his friend well. And knows he's going to probably disregard half the things he says anyway. Baekhyun already insists he has made him wait too long to meet Jongin. (Though Kyungsoo tried to be sneaky and get pictures of sleeping Jongin to tie his friend over until the hybrid was ready and willing to meet new people.) Of course he has told Baekhyun small pieces of what Jongin has told him- threatening to beat him up if him and his rowdy dog scare the already introverted cat. (Though Jongin has never seen Kyungsoo's aggressive side so he'll have to beat Baekhyun up when Jongin isn't around.) He takes a momentary pause from his cleaning to look up when he hears Jongin's voice.

 

He doesn't know why it makes him so happy but all he knows is happiness blossoms in his chest and he nods eagerly, making his way from organizing a couple of CDs to pass time to Jongin's side. "You look very handsome." He smiles some. "It's perfect." He adds as he pets behind the other's ear faintly for one small touch of encouragement. "Yes, they'll be here any moment- don't be scared, okay? They'll love you because I love you-.." Though he trails off and gives a sheepish smile because he doesn't often say how much he appreciates Jongin. Rather often times he opts to show him even if he can be overly reassuring. He would rather be that than not at all. "Just be yourself and let me know if it becomes too much. Your place is here, with me for as long as you want it. So you don't need to worry about making mistakes or accidentally saying the wrong thing." He nods and squeezes the other's arm gently. 

 

The compliment is enough to bring a smile to his face, one of the rare ones that don't look sleepy or hesitant, but full and bright. Kyungsoo's approval always makes the hybrid feel good, and it being verbal makes that much more of an impact. 

 

But when the three words of "I love you." slip from the human's lips, Jongin's eyes widen and his heart speeds up way too fast. He's heard the phrase quite a few times in is life, but never before had it ever felt so genuine and pure, and had it not been for the fact that his owner's friends would be there very soon then Jongin probably wouldn't have hesitated to pull Kyungsoo to the bed so that they could cuddle for hours without disruption. "I love you too Kyungsoo. And... I'm really grateful for you." Jongin had never been the best with words but he hopes Kyungsoo can feel that he is being genuine, because he's sure of it. He knows that he loves Kyungsoo more than any other human that has ever come into his life.

 

But at the same moment he hears the doorbell and sighs some. "They're here. Just remember to relax." And Kyungsoo is heading to the door, glancing back at Jongin with a small smile and opening it. Only for two noisy people to shoot through immediately seeking out Jongin.

 

" SO YOU'RE THE CAT WHO HAS ALL OF SOO'S ATTENTION !" Baekhyun really doesn't have an inside voice. Kyungsoo is shutting the front door, moving by Jongin's side to protect him from his friends giving Baek a threatening look.

 

His heart nearly stops as he finally hears the doorbell ring and he takes a few steps back, tail protectively wrapping around his waist. He and Kyungsoo didn't go out much, so it was safe to say that he wasn't exactly skilled in the social department. But he reminds himself of his owner's words, he didn't have any reason to be afraid. Kyungsoo would be by his side the entire time, so he'll be just fine. Those thoughts fly right out of his mind though when he sees two figures dart through the door and his eyes widen at how quickly they are standing before him. His first thought is that the strangely tall, floppy eared puppy hybrid before him is the much more intimidating one despite the equally weirdly wide smile across his face. However he quickly changed his mind as soon as the shorter human nearly bursts his ear drums with his loud voice.

 

His eyes dart from side to side and he gives a hesitant nod. He's not sure if it's true, but he is around Kyungsoo a lot so he figures that he does take up a good portion of his time. "I think... so?" Jongin gives a shaky smile. "I'm Jongin." He introduces himself making a note to attempt to be friendlier than usual because in the past he was scolded many times for not showing interest in others. His ears swivel on his head, doing his best to stop them from ringing due to the two loud people before him. "I like... reading? And being with Kyungsoo." He tries not to grimace at the stench of canine in the previously pure house, back in the shop he had gotten used to the smell but living with Kyungsoo had him slightly spoiled in the sense. "You're Chanyeol and Baekhyun, right?" He genuinely hopes he got their names right, because he wants Kyungsoo to at least be proud of him.

 

Kyungsoo is nervous for Jongin. Despite their personalities he really does want Jongin to have other people he enjoys. His lips curve up at the other because Jongin's being cute and Kyungsoo has absolutely no strength against it. He wants to coo at the other's confession of the other, a tiny smile forming on his lips somewhat pleased. Instead of doing something gross and embarrassing he simply grins like a fool for a second. How weak he is getting, how much how adores the other. It is what makes him both a horrible but good owner, knowing he can never truly refuse Jongin something he wants. He needs to learn backbone and be able to resist that charming smile or the sleepy gaze but instead it always hits him like a sledge hammer, caving far too quickly. He makes his way back by Jongin's side when his friends enter, protectively hovering so they don't do anything to cause the hybrid too much discomfort. He winces at the other's loud voice and when Baekhyun goes to touch Jongin Kyungsoo swats the man's away without much explanation. But he's proud of Jongin and how calm he seems despite the small ticks that remind Kyungsoo he's nervous. He gives him a low pat, as if silently telling him he's doing great. He moves slowly and gestures for them to sit. "Let's sit. You two look like you're going to jump him." Kyungsoo mutters as if warning them to not as he tugs Jongin near him, pulling him on the sofa.

 

He hasn't seen Baekhyun in a while and Chanyeol even longer. Chanyeol is tall but adorable as well. He smiles stupidly muttering something about 'Kyungsoo having taken Baekhyun's advice to get a hybrid' and then Baekhyun chimes in, "Isn't he cute Yeollie?" And they both seem in agreement. "I'm Chanyeol. And this is Baekhyun." The dog replies to Jongin's inquiry. "Kyungsoo doesn't visit us anymore. He didn't want to share you with us at all." 

 

Kyungsoo's lips tightened because it wasn't exactly like that but somewhat close. His eyes roll and crosses his arms. Had they not been rowdy or Jongin wasn't so timid, anyway Kyungsoo had to earn Jongin's trust himself. However they remain somewhat calm. Their voices too loud and too eager, their hands animatedly swooshing back and forth. Kyungsoo is somewhat relieved. He leans against Jongin, encouraging rubbing the other occasionally when Baekhyun asks too personal of questions or Chanyeol tries to cuddle the other. However when Baekhyun leans over to glomp both Kyungsoo and Jongin, Kyungsoo nudges him away with his foot. "Quit, you animal." Kyungsoo mutters and his friend pouts. Kyungsoo had thought of preparing dinner but didn't want to leave Jongin alone with them. Instead he ordered pizza only gone seconds to pay for it and tip the delivery man. 

 

However Baekhyun took the few seconds alone with Jongin to his benefit, sliding in a remark. "You know Kyungsoo really likes having you here. It's so cute. He kept sending me texts and photos. One day I'll show you them when he won't strangle me." Kyungsoo quickly returns before bringing it back to the living room as he started at Baekhyun suspiciously already suspecting him. Chanyeol's tail is thumping aggressively against the couch when he sits the pizza down. 

 

"Eat then get out." Kyungsoo grumbles. However, Baekhyun chuckles and waves at him dismissively.

 

The two are nice enough, Jongin thinks. Even if it is that kind of overbearingly nice that sometimes scared him more than welcomed him. He'll get used to it eventually, he has to because even though Kyungsoo assured him that if he didn't like them he could tell him, Jongin knows this means a lot to his owner, so the least he can do is try to open up. His eyebrows raise a bit at their compliment but he nods politely, mumbling a small thank you. 

 

However he is much more interested in the comment about Kyungsoo not wanting to share him. It makes him wonder just how long they've been waiting to meet him. Maybe since Kyungsoo first got him? It makes him feel slightly special, knowing that his owner wants him to himself, however as he glances to said male, he figures that the human is annoyed by the comment, probably because he didn't want Jongin to know. It flatters the hybrid even more. He figures the questions they throw at him should flatter him as well, though some of them get a little personal and others are just... useless? They range on the scale of 'why is it even relevant' to 'why must you know'.

 

"Do you like to play?"

 

"I used to play fetch with some of the puppy hybrids at the shelter."

 

"Is Kyungsoo your first owner?"

 

"...No."

 

Baekhyun seems to be the type to enjoy prying, whereas Chanyeol just enjoys... touching. Jongin is used to hybrids of other races clinging to him, but Chanyeol is so abnormally big that it feels like the giant is trying to swallow him whole, and luckily, Kyungsoo is there to stop him from doing just that. 

 

But occasionally Jongin does give the hybrid a pat on the back. He's not too annoying, Jongin thinks, he's been around much worse. Jongin almost feels bad when Kyungsoo pushes Baekhyun away with his foot, though he doesn't question it because if Kyungsoo doesn't want him hugging him, then there must be a reason. But Baekhyun is very friendly, even though sometimes Jongin swears he sees a mischievous glint in the male's eyes. It's not ill intentioned but it reminds him of some of the less obedient more rowdy hybrids back in the shelter who would get that look before sneaking cookies from the kitchen or getting their hands on the remote for the tv when it was supposed to be off. The sparkle appears in his eyes again when Kyungsoo goes to get the pizza, and Baekhyun tells Jongin that Kyungsoo is happy with him. It makes him feel good, really good, and his tail starts waving happily behind him rather than being wrapped around his waist. Unfortunately sometimes he just can't control it. Though when he hears about the pictures Kyunsoo sent, it's certainly news to him, but it's nice to know Kyungsoo is proud of him. "Really? I'm... glad." He breathes out, cheeks suddenly feeling warm.

 

By the Kyungsoo returns, Jongin is smiling, his ears are perked up on his head and his tail is moving in smooth waves behind him, speeding up when the human sits next to him. It's rare for Jongin's face to give away his happiness too, because usually his expression is passive and calm, it's even rarer for him to blush. But knowing that Kyungsoo loves him enough to send pictures to his friends makes him feel proud. He scoots closer to Kyungsoo, body vibrating in content as he grabs a slice of pizza and starts to eat, vaguely keeping up with the conversation enough to know that his owner wants Baekhyun and Chanyeol to leave already but by this point, Jongin certainly doesn't mind them too much. He wants to see the pictures, even if it'll make his cheeks redder. He scoots closer and closer subtly until he and Kyungsoo are pressed side by side and it makes him purr underneath his breath, which is something he would never consider doing. 

 

By the time it is time for the two to leave though, Jongin is sad to see them go, because they aren't as bad as he thought they would be and he helps Kyungsoo escort them to the door. "Come back soon." He bids goodbye with a nod of the head, his face mostly back to normal. Once they've departed though, Jongin turns to his owner, leaning slightly on his body. "I like them." He breathes out. "They're loud... and different. But  nice ." He speaks honestly, tail wrapping around Kyungsoo's waist and starting to lug his owner towards their bedroom for much needed rest.

 

Despite Kyungsoo's nervousness he can only admit that he's somewhat thankful the other seems to be trying. (And begrudgingly proud of Chanyeol and Baekhyun for behaving because once they get Jongin use to them there was nothing Kyungsoo could do.) His eyes always wander back to Jongin occasionally as if trying to read his mind to tell if he's enjoying himself or was it turning out as a disaster. He finds Jongin's seemingly subtle expressions difficult to read and interpret often leaving him clueless. But he just hopes it isn't terrible for the other because he can imagine how crushed his friend would be if he told him to lay off. In reality, Kyungsoo wouldn't admit it but Baekhyun and Chanyeol are great people. 

 

Both easy to get along with and they go out of their way to show others their unconditional affection. He wants Jongin to be surrounded by those types of people. The ones who will show him both kindness and love without expecting anything in return. He isn't sure what Jongin has gone through totally because it's not something he can outright ask and the paperwork on Jongin wasn't as detailed as he suspects the other was mistreated. How anyone could want to hurt the other is beyond him. Jongin's sweet in his own way. Quiet but opinionated and very cute. Kyungsoo is happy with his choice. His home doesn't feel nearly as empty as it had before. (And he's so thankful he hadn't adopted a puppy hybrid. He would have had Baekhyun over for an intervention or something.) 

 

He's grateful it's time for his friends to go though. He's tired and knows the cat hybrid is probably as well. He waves him off, promising to call eventually for another time they could visit. He doesn't think it will be any time soon. Even his own sanity needed a break from carefully babysitting Baekhyun from embarrassing himself or Kyungsoo and making sure Chanyeol doesn't get overly affectionate too quickly. He's sure if had allowed it and Jongin hadn't been nervous that Chanyeol would have found a way in Jongin's lap with his gangly limbs. 

  
But when the other is tugging him along he can only smile some because of course the other wants to nap now that it's all over. He chuckles. "Why am I not surprised?" He asks as he follows along thankful that there wasn't any mess because he's tired as well. Kyungsoo is a creature of habit and sometimes Jongin's sporadic napping schedules gets him way off his normal routine because a lot of the time he's sleeping as well. But he doesn't mind. He unwraps the other's tail from him so he can change into something more comfortable as he plops on the bed and opens his arms eyes already closed waiting for the other to join him. "I'm glad your night was good then. I'm relieved." He says tiredly. "I want you to have the chance to meet many people who will erase your fears. People will adore you for being you. Like I do." He feels cheesy but too tired to be properly embarrassed. "Anyway, we can't become hermits in here all the time." He chuckles a little turning slightly in his side eyes opening again and pats the other's cheek. "Goodnight nini." He smiles some. "You can sleep in for as long as you want tomorrow."

 

 

 

Don't forget to comment and upvote if you enjoy!   
Also, if you'd like you all can contact me on [twitter]() & [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/junxouji). :)


	5. Chapter 5

For the first time in what seems like forever Jongin is happy. 

  
  


Every day is something to look forward to, Kyungsoo makes everyday worth it. The hybrid, although he is as mysterious as ever, can't help but admit that he's growing attached to the human in ways that he promised himself he never would. He always told himself that he couldn't risk growing attached. He could be returned at any moment, just as he starts to adjust to the life that's chosen for him, it could all be ripped away from him at any second. While in the past it was great to be taken out of an abusive home, shelters usually weren't much better -- at least until he got put into Sulli's shelter -- and at least with an owner he had his own bed. However with Kyungsoo Jongin's can't imagine going back. He doesn't like to think about how he would take it because it's something that he hopes will never happen. 

 

Kyungsoo is without a doubt, the best owner Jongin has ever had, the best human Jongin has ever met. Thinking about life with Kyungsoo rejecting him and sending him back literally makes the hybrid's heart hurts. Jongin tries to keep himself from holding unrealistic expectations. But it's so hard not to when Kyungsoo is always there to stroke his hair and cook his favorite meals, always there to assure him that he's perfect just the way he is.   
  
Kyungsoo's nimble fingers are wrapping themselves around Jongin's heart and the poor hybrid doesn't even notice it.   
  
It's not often that they go out places, unless it's to the store for groceries or something of the sort -- in which Jongin finds himself putting sweets into the basket even though he knows he doesn't necessarily /need/ it-- otherwise the two are mostly home bodies and it never really gets boring. In fact, Jongin genuinely enjoys being at home with Kyungsoo though sometimes he has to take small walks around the block with the other because if not he gets really restless, and he's very cautious of all of those sweets taking a toll on his body. 

 

Whenever they do go out though, Jongin is sometimes less than amused because he usually takes notice of the lingering stares and ill-intentioned glances sent their way, or rather at Kyungsoo. Jongin has never exactly been the most possessive of hybrids, but there's something about them looking at /Kyungsoo/ that bothers him, so he usually sends rather dark glares their way, making sure to stand a little closer to his owner, nearly being his shadow with how close he tends to linger near him. The glares are enough to send them away and he usually relaxes just a bit, feeling a strange sense of satisfaction. 

 

He tells himself that it's because none of them are good enough to be looking at Kyungsoo that way, however a small instinctive part of him knows the real reason is different.   
  
One day however, on a typical walk to the park, Jongin takes notice of a new ice cream vendor on the side walk and doesn't hesitate to give his owner a desiring look before tugging him to the vendor as soon as he gets the approval nod. 

 

However in the midst of him looking at the flavors and deciding what to buy he's hit with a disgustingly strong scent of foreign pheromones coming from nearby however he doesn't pay much mind because he knows that sometimes couples linger around the park engaging in 'romantic' activities. 

 

It's not until the scent becomes stronger though that he is really bothered but just as he turns to the side to tell Kyungsoo his flavor he sees a man headed directly at them with a smile on his face, and it doesn't take Jongin long to realize who he is headed for but the stare he sends his way isn't even acknowledged as the man still stops before Kyungsoo, the smile on his face nearly blinding now. 

 

"Do Kyungsoo? Oh wow, it feels like it has been forever!" The stranger exclaims, eyebrows raising. "Did you forget me already? You know... Lee Jinki?" The man laughs playfully at his joke, only just barely sparing the bitter hybrid behind Kyungsoo a glance. "And who might this be?" The man asks.Jongin has half a mind to gouge his eyes out.

 

He doesn't have many close people in his life. Kyungsoo had always been somewhat of an outcast. There were many sides to his personality that people didn't get or just didn't click well with. First, is his grumpiness. He's both irritable without cause of provoking which Baekhyun gets the blunt of this and he's fickle with people in general often seeing through them. 

 

Despite the few friends he did have, he could count of them all to be genuinely good people despite how it may be expressed. The few he did have in his life he cherishes even if he doesn't say it as often as he should. That's why he finds Jongin's presence so important and like a pillar in his boring existence. After all, how many others could tolerate Kyungsoo's reclusive lifestyle as well as Jongin? So similar, yet not. Kyungsoo doesn't ever remember adoring someone this much.   
  
If Kyungsoo notices his aggression towards people he doesn't say anything. He never really spots the glare but only the terrified or intimidated looks people cast in their general directions (assuming they're just scared of Kyungsoo and not Jongin). Anyway, who would Kyungsoo be to complain about being left alone when they're out and about on errands or something? It made his life easier if they ran away with their tail between their legs.   
  
He's hot that day. He tries to shield the sun from his face with a ballcap. It's perfect for ice cream. And he has no way to say no ever. What Jongin wants, he frequently gets-- admittedly he's a spoiled thing but Kyungsoo doesn't mind it a bit. Jongin deserves it all. 

 

Plus that ice cream sounds nice. He's only momentarily distracted by a image closing in on his peripheral vision. He's surprised to see Jinki outside of work. Because he works mostly at home he rarely has any excuse to see his coworkers. Jinki was an editor in the company who had frequently looked over Kyungsoo's work and been sent to pick up rough drafts when Kyungsoo was behind on due dates. Now he made a point to be timely so no one interrupted his and Jongin's peace. He offers a small smile. 

 

"I didn't forget. I just haven't seen you in awhile. Your hair has grown out some." He says. He looks over at Jongin and smiles a little apologetically. He wasn't sure if Jongin was warmed up on the idea of people yet but it seemed not by how displeased he looked. "This is Jongin. And Jongin, this is my superior and coworker Jinki." He says. He hopes Jinki doesn't really notice Jongin's look but from the way he's smiling he doesn't. Or maybe doesn't care. It would be awkward if he got offended. 

 

He shifts his weight some, unsure if he could invite the other to ice cream with them or not. He doesn't want to seem rude but also doesn't want to make Jongin uncomfortable. Instead he opts for the first because Jinki had always been kind and helpful to him when he had first started and didn't really deserve Kyungsoo's cold shoulder. (And if Jongin was truly put off by the idea, he didn't have to stay given he now had a key to the apartment.) 

 

"Do you want to join us for ice cream? If you're free that is and don't mind me treating you. I never got to thank you properly for helping me with my last book. Your suggestions really made the difference." Kyungsoo says brightly- given he did admire Jinki's work and certainly wasn't going to take no for an answer. His head turns at something Jinki's saying but certainly notices the atmosphere the youngest of the three is basically letting out from his pores. He nudges Jongin discreetly. 

 

How could he not like Jinki? 

 

The man was basically the sweetest, most hardworking and kind person in Seoul. He made Kyungsoo look like a saint in comparison even though he was extra polite and nice to his coworker. "Tell me how have you been?" He asks with a tilt of his head as he points for a bench for the three of them to sit after they've gotten their ice creams. Maybe that will improve Jongin's mood- maybe he's just tired?

 

Jongin finds that he doesn't like Jinki much. He's taking too much of Kyungsoo's attention. Kyungsoo never says anything about his hair when it sometimes grows a little too long at the front and thus he has to cut his bangs. He also doesn't like the fact that Jinki is Kyungsoo's /superior, which means he is required to respect the male that much more. Jongin doesn't like Jinki because he's weird, from his wide smile to the way he barely even acknowledges the scowl on the hybrid's face. It's like he doesn't even care, or perhaps is oblivious to the fact that Jongin is literally attempting to stab him with his glare. 

 

"It's really nice to meet you Jongin!" Jinki exclaims and holds out his hand to Jongin. The cat has half the mind to slap the male's hand away, but he knows it'll only upset Kyungsoo so instead he begrudgingly shakes his hand, not failing to squeeze it a little harder than he should, but Jinki only laughs it off. "I never took you as the type to buy a hybrid. But he's very adorable." Jinki compliments, and the hybrid mutters under his breath, fists clenching because he just wants the man to leave but obviously Kyungsoo won't be letting him go any time soon as he even allows the man to /intrude/ on their time together -- albeit he and Kyungsoo spend just about every hour together, Jongin still didn't like the thought of some irrelevant stranger taking away his time with his owner.   
  
"Who am I to say no to free ice cream? But next time I'll be the one treating you out!" Jinki promises, and Jongin scoffs because he'll be damned if there's a next time. There's no way he's going to let the other intrude on their time again, or even worse, take Kyungsoo out /without/ him. It doesn't help that Kyungsoo is smiling so much Jongin might assume that Jinki has saved his life in the past. 

 

The smile that promptly falters when he nudges Jongin, obviously not pleased with his attitude towards his coworker but the hybrid can't help it and only furrows his eyebrows, mumbling under his breath about how he wants to go home, and though he has a key and it's very tempting to simply walk back home, he isn't going to give Jinki the satisfaction of being alone with Kyungsoo. By the time the ice cream comes out, Jongin has almost lost his appetite, but luckily the hybrid never passes up on his favorite foods so he sits down on the far side of the bench to eat it, not liking how Jinki seems all too close to Kyungsoo whom is seated between them. 

 

"Alright more or less. I've been editing some authors' books lately. Of course I always prefer editing yours though, you always take criticism so well. It's like you're writing improves every time." The male praises, and Jongin fumes in the corner because this is not how he planned on the day going. He feels like something has been stolen from him, and it's Kyungsoo. He begrudgingly eats his ice cream, trying not to let Jinki's pheromones ruin his snack.   
  
It's annoying to see Kyungsoo give him so much attention. Attention that should be Jongin's. And so the hybrid can't help but lean over and wrap his fingers around Kyungoo's wrist, pulling him closer to Jongin. "Actually, I think there's an office outing coming up soon. I know you technically don't work in the office but it'd be great if you came too. We can carpool or something!" Jinki suggests, and Jongin frowns, huffing a bit. 

 

"I want to go if you go..." Jongin mutters, purely because he can't let Kyungsoo out of his sight, especially with Jinki. 

 

"That's sweet! I'm sure everyone would be fine with you going too buddy!" He assures Jongin, reaching over to pat at his head and the hybrid scowls, hissing harshly and Jinki only laughs in response. "He's too cute Kyungsoo."

 

Jongin is being unnecessarily difficult. Kyungsoo isn't quite sure. He had liked Chanyeol and Baekhyun but seemed pretty hostile towards Jinki who was the epitome of painfully nice. Kyungsoo would know given, he had tried his hardest to dislike and make himself unapproachable when he started working for the publishing company. It hadn't deterred the other one bit. He just kept smiling, reassuring and being completely open about everything. As if he hadn't noticed Kyungsoo's cold shoulder at first. Gradually over time he had let up and allowed them to become work friends. But Jinki was a lot to swallow. So damn optimistic and hard to hate. 

 

"I didn't think I was at first either." Kyungsoo admitted. "But Jongin is my best friend. He really makes it more bearable in the apartment. Not as lonely." He mutters trying to ignore the warmth spreading across his face. It was embarrassing enough to confess it to himself only but even more so out loud. "If you're lonely Jinki you should use the shelter I did. They're amazing. But you're right. He's very adorable isn't he?" He asks. 

 

Kyungsoo focuses on his ice cream for a good moment before his eyes dart over to the hand on his wrist. He wondered why Jongin was being this way. For now, he would try to ignore it the best he could but later ask him about it. (And sneak in an part apology because Jongin wasn't good with new people. And probably was grumpy.)   
  
"Ah, just alright? I guess that's better than the alternative. I've been meaning to call you to talk over a few details but I just keep putting it off until I have it the best I can get it before handing it off to you. You always make really good and thoughtful corrections." He won't admit he has focused more on Jongin feeling more comfortable than his work. But he's gradually getting better at juggling the two. At least he's caught up on deadlines so no one has to come make a home visit. (He remembers interventions with both Baekhyun and Jinki wanting to drag him out of his house because he spent too much time there in the midst of a extensional crisis when he had writer's block.) "Anyway treating you to ice cream is the least of my debts paid. I'm very grateful for your hard work and patience. God knows I needed it." And Kyungsoo chuckles a little. Somewhat unconsciously he pats Jongin's knee because the other was oddly tense it seemed. He probably would be needing to cut this short and part ways with Jinki though they hadn't gotten to talk in quite a while. He'll just have to send an email or text. But that's so out of character for him. He can however make an exception just this once.    
  
Normally he would bolt at the idea of an office outing because Kyungsoo didn't really mesh well with many different personalities in one place. It brought out his inner recluse. But his ears perk when Jongin says he wants to go. That's surprising, he thinks. Also out of character. 

 

Kyungsoo smiles slightly, "I guess I need to see everyone. And since you'll be there it will bearable. I'll check with my schedule and see. I'll... uh call you or something to confirm it? You can't back out if I decide to go though. Wouldn't last an hour alone." He admits. He rubs Jongin's arm. "Plus it'd be nice for Jongin to see me...not in my natural habitat." He jokes and his smile turns apologetic. "Jinki, I hate to cut this short but I'm tired and I know Jongin must be. We'll have to catch up again..a better timing. I'll see you in the office when I have to turn in my rough draft. Maybe we can go out to eat then? If you're not busy that is." To make up for trying to ditch him now. But he doesn't add that last part wanting to get in before Jongin blows a fuse.

 

The cat can't stop himself from being overly pleased when Kyungsoo tells Jinki about how important he is. How he's his best friend and which also means that he is more of a priority to Kyungsoo than Jinki will ever be. The satisfaction is 110% sweet to Jongin and if it wasn't for the fact that he really didn't like the male then he probably would have smiled. But he refused to give the other the satisfaction of seeing him smile. Jongin is all too eager for the conversation to end, and by the time it does, he can feel the bits of irritation literally stabbing at him. Jinki technically isn't doing anything. Technically. 

 

But his pheromones are doing a whole lot to the edged, possessive hybrid who wants nothing more than to get Kyungsoo out of there before he takes notice of Jinki in /that/ way and starts emitting pheromones as well. The hybrid nearly chokes at the thought. The small touches from Kyungsoo are enough to take him off the edge a little, causing his feral side to relax and making his tail wave a little behind him simply by instinct because any time Kyungsoo touches him his inner cat goes insane.   
  
However his inner cat really goes insane when Kyungsoo proposes that next time they go out for something to eat. And Jongin just knows that he isn't invited because it's obvious that his owner has taken notice of his animosity towards his coworker. The hybrid wants to speak up, however he remembers his place as a pet and simply sulks inwardly at the thought of Kyungsoo taking Jinki out for good. Food that was rightfully his. 

 

"Goodbye." Jongin mumbles with a half assed bow of the head. He finishes the last of his ice cream and doesn't hesitate to take Kyungsoo's hand, pulling him up as well. 

 

"That sounds good Kyungsoo. I would enjoy catching up with you again!" Jinki exclaims, standing up as well and Jongin genuinely wonders if he just can't notice how badly the hybrid wants to get out of there. The icing on top of the cake however is when Jinki has the audacity to lean in, eyes curled up into crescents and a bright smile on his face as he reaches out and wipes just a bit of ice cream from the corner of Kyungsoo's mouth. Jongin's eye twitches and he squeezes Kyungsoo's hand lightly. "Well, you two take care! I'll see you soon buddy!" The male chuckles and is about to pat Jongin's head but the hybrid darts out of there before it can happen, pulling Kyungsoo alongside him.    
  
He never wants to see Jinki again, and he sure as hell doesn't want Kyungsoo seeing him.   
  
Luckily though, some time passes before either of them see the male again. Jongin finally calms down and completely forgets about his existence. 

 

Things have gone back to normal, and the hybrid couldn't be happier. He likes it more when it's just him and his owner with the occasional presence of Chanyeol and Baekhyun. It's a couple of weeks later though when Kyungsoo reminds him that he has to run to work to drop off some chapters after breakfast, and Jongin opts to stay home and sleep some more. It's not until Kyungsoo is gone that he remembers that work means Jinki. The hybrid hisses, jumping out of bed and speeding over to the front door. His logical side reminds him that Kyungsoo is probably at work by now or very close to it and that he has no idea where the building is located. However his feral side wants nothing more than to run out and try to track Kyungsoo by his scent before Jinki can get to him. Jongin listens to his logical side and huffs, throwing himself onto the couch. He tries to watch tv but is distracted by Kyungsoo and Jinki eating, or Kyungsoo telling Jinki a joke, or even worse Kyungsoo rubbing Jinki's belly -- which doesn't make sense because he's a human but the thought is still irritating. It doesn't help that it's raining outside now and for some reason it just so happens to be raining in the drama he's watching when the female protagonist kisses her male interest in the midst of the rain. Jongin really can't remember Kyungsoo wearing anything rain proof before he left, but then again Jongin never really remembers things in the morning. He just prays they aren't sharing an umbrella or something like that.

 

He doesn't question Jongin's behavior, only gives Jinki one last smile and tugs Jongin away from glaring at his superior. He gives Jongin a small look as if trying to figure out what caused his sudden aggression but figures he is a cat hybrid and they're temperamental things. And he feels as though if he questions Jongin about it he might not get the answer he wants. Instead he lets them fall back into their usual pattern without any other outside interruption. Those he does sneak a text to Jinki apologizing for Jongin's hostile behavior (Kyungsoo has admittedly spoiled him and allowed him to be how he wants to be - also meaning when it comes to scolding him Kyungsoo is ultimately lacking) and promises to make up for it.    
  
He doesn't think much of it anymore as days pass and he's doing everything the same as usual. He'll pet Jongin as he scans over his work, take midday naps occasionally with him, and cuddle him (subtlety, he thinks but not so much) when they go to sleep.    
  
But he gets up early that morning to prepare breakfast and get his work things together. He wants it to be as smooth as possible so he can get in and out knowing any time he heads into the office he's bombarded with a year worth of questions since Kyungsoo isn't a frequent presence there. (Not to mention Baekhyun has emailed a series of Kyungsoo and Jongin pictures to a few of his colleagues when he comes over. Something he will destroy him for.) He reminds Jongin who doesn't seem interesting in joining him, somewhat thankful he doesn't have to endure his attitude with Jinki again. Or go through the embarrassment of his coworkers all embarrassing him. Again.    
  
Jinki has always been a personable guy even to someone like Kyungsoo who wishes at him his own personality was bright and infectious like Jinki's. He's just so darn polite it's hard to hate him or even remotely dislike him. He sees him right away when he enters the office not surprise he immediately makes his way to Soo. Kyungsoo promptly hands him the papers knowing it will take a little while for him to look over them for the basics. He hadn't dressed appropriately for the weather and knows the longer he takes, the more likely he's going to be walking home drenched. It's a little embarrassing when they go to grab lunch as Kyungsoo had promised and Jinki insists on paying even though Soo was the one who had offered. The guy is really nice and it's sometimes unsettling to Kyungsoo who can be quite harsh. But their conversation is easy and nice as always, Jinki reminding him about the office party. Afterwards he makes sure to get something for Jongin for takeout, Jinki offering him his jacket. Kyungsoo was going to refuse but the other is very persistent. So he slides it on, it smelling vaguely of Jinki's cologne, and excusing himself before Jinki can try to offer him a ride home. Not shortly after he's unlocking the apartment door and sliding his shoes off. 

 

"Jongin. I brought you home some food. I wasn't sure what you'd like so I got seafood." He figured the other was a cat hybrid and therefore by default liked fish. He sits the container down on the counter and spies the hybrid watching a drama. He smiles and plops by the other, arms wrapping around him- 

 

"Jongin. Did you hear me?"

 

Jongin has really never been possessive. Honestly. He's always been almost too laid back, thus frustrating his past owners who wanted him to  _ want  _ them. But Jongin just wasn't like that. He's always been calm. If his owners bought another hybrids. He stayed calm. If his owners hugged someone else, he stayed calm. Hell, there were even times when his owners had kissed another person directly in front of him. And yet Jongin had never been the type to overreact. He didn't even consider it biting his tongue. He just never really cared. However there is something that snaps within him when Kyungsoo comes in. The first thing that registers in his mind is the smell of salmon, and his mouth nearly salivates because Jongin  _ loves  _ salmon. But just a minute later when his owner approaches him, the scent is instantly overrun by the horrifying scent of Jinki. Jongin has to do a double take to make sure Kyungsoo didn't invite him over. But low and behold, Kyungsoo is alone, and rather than Jinki being there physically, the hybrid instantly realizes that he is there materialistically. In the form of a coat, and Jongin is absolutely sure it isn't Kyungsoo's judging by how the sleeves are a little too long and the bottom falls to his mid thigh.   
  
The moment it clicks in his mind, Jongin feels his ears stand rigid on his head, body tense, and eyes holding a predatory hint.   
  
He almost doesn't hear Kyungsoo when he speaks, being so focused on the fact that  _ his  _ owner came home with the scent of another person on him. If that isn't a direct sign of Jinki's mating approach then Jongin doesn't know what is. It's so obvious and Jongin genuinely doesn't know how Kyungsoo can't see it. Jinki is trying to mark him, trying to rub his scent all over him, so other males will steer clear and Jongin refuses to let it happen. Kyungsoo is his. It's at that thought that the hybrid launches forward, knocking Kyungsoo back onto the couch and staring the human down in is eyes. 

 

"You were with Jinki." He states, eyebrows furrowing, and voice practically in a snarl. He wants to hurt something, someone, preferably Jinki. But he instead settles for the next best thing since Jinki isn't there. He cups Kyungsoo's cheek, frown settled onto his face. "You don't even smell like you. You smell  _ disgusting _ . Like him and... and pheromones.  _ It _ smells disgusting." Jongin blurts, gaze shifting down to the object that has caused all of the anger. He reaches out and in one swift moment yanks the garment off. The hybrid allows his instinct to take over as he sits up so that he's straddling his owner, fingers clenching so hard at the fabric that the veins on his arm are popping out. Jinki is stupid if he thinks that Jongin is going to let him get away with this. As if Jongin is going to let him mark Kyungsoo when Kyungsoo is rightfully his. Jinki isn't wearing a collar with Kyungsoo's contact information engraved into it. Jongin is.   
  
The hybrid pulls away, grabbing at the sleeves and ripping the clothing. His tail reaches for the glass of cranberry juice on the coffee table and wraps around it, lifting it to the front of the coat before nonchalantly tossing the contents of the drink onto the fabric, leaving a bright red stain. Jongin then stands and heads to the kitchen, item still in hand. If he was a wild cat, he probably would have taken a piss on the coat and sent it back to the male, and he briefly considers it, but then remembers he's more civilized than that so he simply tosses it in the trash can, right where it belongs. Immediately after, Jongin feels better. Jinki's scent still lingers, but he'll fix that later, and instead settles for walking over to counter and grabbing the container of food and a fork from the drawer before heading to the table in silence to eat. 

 

"You shouldn't see him. He's bad. He reeks of pheromones. I  _ don’t  _ like him." Jongin mutters just loudly enough for Kyungsoo to hear before he starts to eat, considering the issue settled and handled.

 

  
There are very few times Kyungsoo is sincerely surprised. Especially by Jongin, who has become somewhat familiar to him. He's never seen  _ that _ look in the hybrid's eyes or even seen him hint towards any type of aggression. They haven't even argued once. And as much as Kyungsoo never wanted to he's a but flabbergasted by the other's reaction. He had expected a hug or maybe a move to press Kyungsoo's hand where he liked to be rubbed. Instead he's pushed down. He's going to ask him what's wrong or had he unknowingly done something to piss him off but quickly realized what was wrong. Jongin could smell Jinki on him? Of course he could. His heightened senses had that entirely possible. It hadn't occurred to him he might. He watches in mild horror not really able to formulate words as he watches the other rip the jacket. If it's not enough he watches the splash of red before he finally chokes out, 

 

"Jongin!" He doesn't know why he should feel embarrassed that Jinki's scent lingers on him but he does. Just a slight bit of pink - as if it was wrong when it was anything but. He wants to defend himself but he's just too shocked to do much else. Disgusting? He feels angry at that because it just seems like it's too much for Kyungsoo to take. Especially when Jinki hasn't given a reason for Jongin to behave that way. He pushes himself up from his stupor as he watches the other disappear from the room jacket in hand.   
  
His first thought is how to tell Jinki his jacket was ruined because he has to return it eventually. But obviously can't now because of the state it is now. Whatever Jongin's reasoning was it had better be a good one. Huffing somewhat and uncertain he moves to get up as he walks into the kitchen. Low and behold the jacket discarded in the trash. His lips press together tightly as he goes to remove it wondering if it is salvageable or fixable. He doubts it but it wouldn't hurt to try as he clutches the ruined fabric as he sends a glare to Jongin. 

 

"What the hell Jongjn?!" He says. "What are you even talking about? He's one of the nicest people I know. He's not a bad person. How do you think I'm going to explain this to him?" He demands feeling once his blood boil and directed at the hybrid. His lips press together tightly and somewhat annoyed. "Well? Do you have any explanation for acting this way?" He asked, "Of all people you were rude to Jinki and destroyed his jacket. Was there something I missed? Did he offend you? Did he hurt you?" He gestures to the fabric in his hands a bit angrily before he just huffs. He sighs and slips past him heading for the bedroom. 

 

First thing first, he's going to look online to see if he can replace the jacket. Then he'll try to think of a suitable punishment for Jongin. (doubtful he can- he's weak.) Placing the ruined fabric on the dresser beside the bed he flops down somewhat pissy. First, he's mad. Secondly, he's embarrassed he's either going to have to admit what happened to Jinki or find an identical replacement. And last but not least he feels awkward being angry with the hybrid not liking how the atmosphere around them has changed so suddenly. He runs a hand through his own dark hair as he gives himself a small whiff. There is the faint remainder of Jinki's cologne but it's barely noticeable. He picks up a pillow and punches it lightly since he can't manhandle Jongin like he does Baekhyun when he makes him angry. (Jongin's lucky because he'd put him in a headlock as well.)

 

Jongin has never seen Kyungsoo mad, in fact the only evidence he has to know that Kyungsoo is capable of being  _ mad  _ is when they're around Baekhyun and Chanyeol, and Baekhyun says something that irritates him. To which his owner usually gives the male a horrifyingly dark glare. Otherwise Kyungsoo is very calm and forgiving with him. So when Kyungsoo actually starts to raise his voice Jongin is surprised and can only stare idly for a few seconds. He's gotten used to the male letting him get away with anything so when he actually gets mad it comes as a shock and the hybrid feels himself wanting to shrink back, but the fact that Kyungsoo is defending Jinki irritates him to no end. His instinct is telling him to apologize immediately before Kyungsoo takes him back, but Jongin is so mentally stubborn that he clenches his fists and stares directly at Kyungsoo even though his glare is enough to make his tail curl around his waist nervously. Once the male is finally gone however, Jongin lets his guard down and shrinks back into his seat, anger and pain still burning deep within because he thinks he did the right thing and Kyungsoo is in the wrong, but having his owner so mad at him makes his hybrid self sad.   
  
He'll just have to get over it, Jongin figures, because there's no way he's going to apologize to Jinki when if anything  _ he’s _ the one in the wrong. He put his scent all over Kyungsoo when it was so obvious that someone was in the process of claiming him, or at least... Jongin now knows that he wants to be the one to mark Kyungsoo and no one else. He huffs and sits up, grabbing the last of his food and plopping down in front of the tv angrily, and just to spite Kyungsoo he turns the tv up louder, and keeps eating, hoping the volume will distract the male away from whatever it is he's doing.   
  
Jongin stays mad. So mad in fact that he doesn't even sleep in their bedroom that night and instead goes straight to the guest bedroom that was supposed to be his anyways. He doesn't want to be near Kyungsoo because he's a hurt and stubborn mess as he genuinely believes he shouldn't have been scolded. It's hard though, and he tosses and turns all night before finally he shuffles over to their bedroom in the middle of the night and stands outside the door only to fall asleep outside of it, leaning his back against the cool surface and feeling much better because Kyungsoo is closer than before, but still far enough for Jongin to feel satisfied and independent. When Kyungsoo opens the door that morning though and Jongin falls and wakes up, but then hops up and holds his bed head high as he ignores his owner and walks to the laundry room and falls asleep on top of the dryer. The ignoring continues too, Jongin doesn't even look at his owner, much less speak to him. He pretends he's not even there because he's still bitter and he wants to make it as known as possible.

 

He's very conscious of Jongin even when pissed off. Since he can't headlock Jongin (the other is too tall and has a history of abuse- he'd never do something like that) he goes to ulterior and slightly childish measures to punish the other silently when Jongin doesn't talk to him and seems to actively avoid him. Kyungsoo hopes he doesn't expect an apology when he had to awkwardly tell his coworker a lie about his jacket and that he's ordered a new one. He huffs when making breakfast for two, too kind to allow the other to starve, as he makes Jongin's least favorite dishes. Even when lunch and dinner comes, he does the same packing with a lot of vegetables and bitter things Jongin hadn't seemed to like. It's awkward not cuddling or talking to the other and honestly Kyungsoo feels miserable. But he cannot reward bad behavior. He wonders how Baekhyun does it but realizes Yeol might be even more spoiled than Jongin is despite how much shit he tends to break. But two can play at this game.   
  
The blow really hits when Jongin doesn't join him for bed. Kyungsoo finds it hard to sleep. The first he endures it finding the other outside the bedroom door. But the second and third night after Jongin falls asleep first he curls himself on the bed with him despite the guest room bed being smaller. He makes sure to wake up early to remove himself from the other's limbs knowing Jongin will probably know he's been there by scent but still has his pride. In fact, he doesn't glance at Jongin at all despite wanting to when they're both in the same room. His arms cross and maybe his face turns sour but he doesn't give in.    
  
How much he misses a person he lives with is crazy. He's growing weak. As days pass, after gifting Jinki the new jacket, and hopefully removing all scent of the other male on him after Jinki enthusiastically says "it's fine" (Kyungsoo lied and said HE had been the one to get a stain and rip on it he couldn't fix) he finds himself a little less mad at Jongin. But still very much confused.    
  
He misses him. Even though they're often in the same room, Kyungsoo freaking misses him. His pout is small sometimes, finding himself midwalk to going to hug Jongin but at the last minute he makes a prompt u-turn not allowing his pride or his stubbornness to make a dent. He's never had a problem before with working at home but may take a few trips to the work office with excuses of why he's there to avoid Jongin's cold shoulder. (Also effectively avoiding Jinki so he doesn't smell like him when he returns home.)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind this is a roleplay thread between a close partner and myself that I hold very, very dear to me. In fact, we've been writing it for a year or two together. She gave me permission recently to share it with you all. The only editing I'm going to do is grammar mistakes I catch and formatting it to be read. However, I will try to tweak a few things so the flow is smooth but I want to keep the integrity of our original work.


End file.
